L'amour d'un vampire
by Rosie Rodwell
Summary: Naruto Namikaze a 17 ans à peine , il est un vampire au sang pur et ils fait partie du clan Uzumaki mais il dut changer de nom suite au massacre de sa famille afin de ne pas être retrouvé par leur meurtrier : Madara Uchiha . C'est avec son frère Pein , (sauver par son frère Pein ) il s'installe à Konoha espérant ainsi échapper aux griffes du vampire Madara Uchiha .
1. Chapter 1

Salut le beau monde ! Je vous propose un toute nouvelle fiction mais elle n'est pas de moi !

Titre: L'amour d'un vampire  
Auteur: Narusasu-x (elle a un compte sur donc aller la voir si vous voulez !)  
disclamers: les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire appartient à Narusasu-x  
couple: NaruSasu  
Résumé : Naruto Namikaze a 17 ans à peine, il est un vampire au sang pur et ils fait partie du clan Uzumaki mais il dut changer de nom suite au massacre de sa famille afin de ne pas être retrouvé par leur meurtrier : Madara Uchiha. Sauvé par son frère Pein, il s'installe à Konoha espérant ainsi échapper aux griffes du vampire Madara Uchiha.

Note: donc je le dis encore une fois cette fiction ne m'appartient pas je la fait juste partager tellement elle m'a plu voila !

bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1  
Konoha

Enfin il avait déballé ses cartons, enfin il pouvait s'affaler sur son lit, enfin il pouvait prendre le temps de respirer. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la petite brise qui émanait de sa fenêtre. Et n'étant pas vraiment habitué à rester au calme, il sortit d'un pas las de sa chambre vers celle de Pain, son grand frère.

« Salut, lança le blond en entrant.  
\- Salut, reçu-t-il comme seule réponse de son frère.

Il observa brièvement la pièce tandis que le roux rangeait ses CD.

\- Tu n'as pas fini de ranger ? prononça le blond d'un air monotone.  
\- Contrairement à toi je suis ordonné petit frère, je ne bourre pas tout dans mon armoire.

Pain se mit à lui déballer un monologue sur l'organisation -ce que le blond n'avait pas- mais le concerné n'écoutait pas les paroles de son aîné, le regard dans le vague, plus qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques secondes.

\- 10 ans.  
\- Hm ?

Naruto s'assit sur le bord de son lit en observant le roux, Pain arrêta son rangement pour l'imiter.

\- Aujourd'hui, ça fait dix ans.  
\- Je sais.

En effet, aujourd'hui, cela faisait 10 ans que la famille Uzumaki avait été éliminée. Le silence régna quelques instants, quand Pain décida de le rompre.

\- A propos, j'ai finalisé ton inscription à l'école tu y seras interné et rentrera le week-end, je leur ai indiqué que tu ne mangeais pas à la cafétéria.

Certes, les vampires pouvaient manger de le la nourriture Humaine sans pour autant être rassasiés mais se ce genre d'aliment avait des effets néfastes sur le blond.

\- Bien, je te laisse je vais faire un tour, histoire de visiter.  
\- C'est d'accord, ne rentre pas trop tard. »

Naruto sourit légèrement à son frère qui lui rendit son sourire. Il descendit l'escalier et enfila ses baskets rangées à l'entrée, qui, s'il se souvenait bien, il avait laissé en vrac dans le salon i peine quelques heures.

Pain les avait très certainement rangés la, depuis dix ans maintenant , Pain était tout pour Naruto et inversement . Ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque , Pain était extrêmement mère poule vis a vis de son frère , après ce qu'il c'était passé il ne pouvais se permettre aucune négligence . Pain les avait très certainement rangées là.

Depuis dix ans, Pain était tout pour Naruto et inversement. Ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque. Pain était une véritable mère poule vis-à-vis de son frère mais après ce qu'il c'était passé, il ne pouvait se permettre aucune négligence.

Naruto sortit de la demeure. Alors qu'il marchait dans l'allée menant à la grille d'entrée, il passa à côté du cerisier dont les pétales s'arrachaient et tourbillonnaient sous la force du vent. Étrangement, ces pétales lui rappelèrent la chute de sa famille. Qu'est qu'il en avait assez de souffrir à propos de tout ça !

Une fois à l'extérieur, il remarqua que le soleil était plus présent qu'à son habitude. En à peine quelques heures il avait fait le tour de Konoha et avait repéré son nouveau lycée. Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes. C'était un grand édifice fait de marbre blanc. « Un truc de riche » pensa-t-il.

Mais alors qu'il pensait , il fut perturbé dans sa contemplation par deux jeunes filles qui passait par la . Une dont les cheveux lui rappelait la couleur des pétales de cerisier devant chez lui et l'autre avait les cheveux plutôt blond pâle fixant Naruto d'un air béat , stoppant ainsi sa camarade qui n'avait pas remarqué le blond . Mais alors qu'il était en plein contemplation, il fut perturbé par deux jeunes filles qui passaient par là. Une avait des cheveux qui lui rappelaient la couleur des pétales de cerisier

La rose suivit le regard de son amie, mais il n'y avait rien -enfin, plus rien- , peut être fixait elle l'arbre qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la rue ?

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle  
\- Non rien, j'ai juste crus voir un super beau gosse !  
\- Faux vraiment que tu trouves quelqu'un ma pauvre ! soupira-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.  
\- Je te signale que toi tu ne penses qu'a Sasuke !  
\- De même pour toi la truie ! »

Une dispute des plus ennuyeuses démarra entre les deux "amies" tandis que Naruto s'éloignait et marchait jusqu'à retournait chez lui. Une fois arrivé, il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le salon pour regarder un film à la télé.

A la fin de celui-ci, Pain fit son apparition dans la pièce.

« On mange Naru.  
\- J'arrive. »

Évidement Pain étant plus âgé, arrivait à s'habituer à la nourriture humaine, mais sans sang il ne pouvait pas survivre. C'est pourquoi, les familles de sang purs étaient spécialisés dans la fabrication de sang synthétiques.

Naruto s'assit à table devant en face de son frère. Avant, à l'époque où toute leur famille était encore là, ils mangeaient tous ensemble à table. Après l'incident, Pain et Naruto s'isolaient de leur côté, manger ensemble, sans personne autour était une véritable souffrance pour les deux frères. A l'époque où tous les Uzumakis étaient vivants, les repas se passaient avec toute la famille, mais, après l'incident, Pain et Naruto s'isolaient pour manger chacun de leur côté. Mais manger seul était une source de souffrance pour chacun des frères.

Mais ils décidèrent beaucoup plus tard de ne pas se laisser aller a vivre chacun de leurs côtés , ils allaient se soutenir et commencer par manger ensemble était un début qu'il parvinrent a décidèrent beaucoup plus tard de ne plus s'isoler et de se soutenir. Commencer par manger ensemble était un bon début.

Pain lui tendait un verre de sang paraissant beaucoup trop petit pour notre vampire. Il le saisit quand même et le but petit à petit l'air pensif.

Pein commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter, bien que ce soit le jour de la mort de toute leur famille, Naruto était tout de même tous les jours souriant et joyeux, un vrais soleil…

« Naru, je sais qu'on ne peut pas se remettre immédiatement de ce genre de chose, mais ça fait dix ans maintenant.  
\- Nagi...

Nagi était le diminutif de Nagato, le véritable prénom de Pain. Il l'avait changé de peur que le nom de famille ne suffise pas pour rester discret.

\- S'il te plaît, poursuivit le blond, laisse-moi seulement un jour dans l'année ou je peux être triste de ce qu'il leur ai arriver est arrivé, un jour pour penser à eux, un jour est-ce trop demander ?  
\- Non.

Le silence régna quelques secondes.

\- Non, c'est trop me demander Naru.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je préférais qu'à la place de te morfondre tu te souviennes des bons moments que tu as passé avec eux, arrête de te torturer avec ce qu'ils leurs aient arrivés, ils n'aimeraient pas te voir dans cet état crois-moi.  
\- Je te crois.  
\- Dernier jour ?  
\- Dernier jour.

Le jeune blond fit un sourire à la Uzumaki, réchauffant le cœur du roux, même s'il  
savait que ce sourire était faux. Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je dois encore préparer mes affaires, on se voit tout à l'heure ?  
\- Ca marche. »

Il monta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit avant de pousser un soupir. Suite à cela un petit renardeau apparus apparut, aussi petit qu'un pot à crayon, Naruto était seul à le voir et l'entendre, il était son ami et venait quand le blond n'allait pas bien en général.

« Hey, Naruto, ça va ?  
\- si tu es là je suppose que non chuchota le Namikaze.  
\- oui je vois, tu n'avais pas dit que tu préparerais tes affaires ?  
\- Ah oui ! C'est vrais vrai j'allais complètement oublier !

Le blond se précipita de préparer son sac et celui pour ses affaires de cours de ne faisant pas attention aux rires aux ricanements du renard. Quand il eut fini de s'agiter, il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit observant la boule de poile orange se rouler dans tous les sens.

\- C'est bon ? T'as finis ?  
\- possible oui ! s'arrêta-t-il, dis-moi, combien de temps crois-tu encore pouvoir lui échapper ?

Naruto resta silencieux, les yeux écarquillés. Habituellement, le renard évitait de parler de ça.  
\- Je ne sais pas ...  
\- Sois réaliste Naruto, tu ne vivras pas éternellement ainsi.  
\- Je sais Kyu , je sais.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit soupira la boule de poil au lit !  
\- Mais, il n'est que 20h45 !  
\- Tu te lèves à quelle heure demain !  
\- Ben 7h30  
\- Baka !

Kyubi vint s'installer sur la tête de son ami et lui mit une petite gifle.

\- Les internes se lèves à 6h ! Ils doivent être en avance !  
\- C'est bon j'ai compris ! sourit la blond. »

Le petit renard fut soulagé de voir un sourire s'afficher sur le visage de son hôte, car oui, Naruto l'ignorait mais Kyubi avait été scellé en lui très jeune.

Naruto alla se doucher, enfila un survêtement, se glissa sous les draps et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Naruto fut perturbé dans son sommeil par de petits gémissements - Kyubi essayait tant bien que mal de le réveiller. Le blond se releva l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

« T'es encore la toi ?  
\- Merci ça fait plaisir !  
\- Pardon Kyu je suis mal réveillé, quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Heu... »

La boule de poile pointa du doigt le radio réveil qui était sur la table de chevet, il affichait déjà 6h27. Il allait être en retard.

Il sauta de son lit et se précipitai vers sa salle de bain afin de se préparer. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, prêt. Il saisit ses affaires avant de descendre les escaliers en trombe.

Il croisa son frère une tasse a la main, avant de rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Le blond lui lança un regard noir, tandis que son frère lui en lança un interrogateur.

« Quoi ?  
\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller !  
\- Désoler j'étais trop pris dans la confection de tes tablettes.[1]  
\- Tu les as déjà fini ?!

\- Oui dit-il en lui tendant une petite boite.

Naruto la saisit laissant ainsi tomber ses sacs, il ouvrit la boîte et en découvrit une bonne centaine.

\- La vache ! Mais ta bossé toute la nuit ma parole !  
\- Non pas tant que ça.  
\- Frimeur !

Le blond rangea la boîte dans l'un de ses sacs destiné a rejoindre l'interna

\- Quel splendide excuse leur as-tu trouvé pour me dispenser de Self ? ironisa le blond.

\- J'ai trouvé la plus magnifique et splendide excuse ...  
\- Eh bien c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! le coupa le blond avec un sourire Baka.  
\- Laisse moi finir !

Pain mit une pichenette sur le front de son cadet lui arrachant un petit gémissement plaintif. Pain sourit à cette vue (genre oui je te martyrise et j'en suis fier !)

\- Donc, je leur ai dit que tu avais une allergie a tout aliment trop nutritif.  
\- Alors toi et tes phrases incompréhensibles.

Pain leva les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité de son frère.

\- Bon il serait peut-être temps que tu y ailles maintenant, non ?

\- Heu ... oui. »

Il prit ses sacs, enlaça brièvement son frère avant de sortir en direction de son nouvel établissement.

A suivre ...

[1]Dans le langage Uzumaki, "une tablette Blood-4" est en quelque sorte un cachet d'aspirine (en apparence) qui une fois mise dans l'eau donne du sang synthétique.

Sasu : Ch'ui toujours pas dedans !  
Moi : T'inquiète pas tu vas pas tarder a arriver ! enfin je crois ...  
Pain : Sasuke  
Sasu : quoi ?  
Pain *lui tend le chapitre 2* : lit ça  
Moi : Pain qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Oo  
Sasu *prend la feuille et commence a lire* : ...  
Pain : cours Mizu-chan  
( Mes amies disent que je ne tiens pas en place et que je suis toujours en mouvement : comme l'eau, qui, en japonais se dit Mizu , d'où mon nom ^^ )  
Moi : Pourquoi ?  
Naru &amp; Itachi : 3...2...1...c'est partis  
Sasu : MIZU TA FIN EST PROCHE !  
Moi *tremble* : qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

* * *

voila pour ce qui en ai du chapitre 1 à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Et merci à Akarisnape d'avoir corrigé cette fiction !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le chapitre 2 pour vous !  
Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un review.

RAR

Guest: je suis contente que tu aimes ^^

Matt: je sais qu'il y a des fautes mais je ne préfère pas toucher à ce qu'il ne m'appartient pas ^^.

XoXonii: je suis contente que tu trouves l'histoire cool donc voici le chapitre deux pour toi !

Et voilà voilà j'arrête mon blabla pour vous laisser la place !

* * *

Chapitre 2  
Mon meilleur ami

Avant que je ne franchisse le portail, Nagi m'interpella :

« Naru !  
\- Oui ? J'ai oublié quelque chose ?  
\- Juste n'oublis surtout pas que toutes ...  
\- ...Toutes attaches a des personnes est une menace pour notre survie, le coupais je, je la connais par cœur celle-là depuis le temps tu sais !  
Je lui souris.  
\- Bien, soupira-t-il, je t'enverrais un sms ce soir.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu as pris ton portable ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ton chargeur ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ta veste ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Si tu as froid n'hésite pas à la mettre.  
\- Oui.  
\- Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, à n'importe quel problème tu m'appelles.  
\- Oui.  
\- Fais tes devoirs et révise bien tes cours.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis et reste polis.  
\- Oui, c'est bon t'as fini ? J'y serais ce soir sinon ! Et puis c'est bon je reviens ce week-end et puis tu peux me rendre visite quand tu veux.

Je trouvais touchant son petit côté mère poule, mais quand même il y a des limites !

\- Tu as raison.

Il me prit dans ses bras comme si c'était notre dernière étreinte, c'est comme ça à chaque fois !

\- Au revoir.  
\- Au revoir ! » sourit-il.

Je partis donc à pied à l'autre bout de la ville, laissant derrière moi mon frère inquiet.

Je rejoignis en me dépêchant le plus possible (malgré le fait  
que je sois un peu perdu) le bureau de la principale. Arrivé à la porte immense composée uniquement de bois, je toquai trois fois.

« Entrez » dit une voix stricte et pourtant chaleureuse.

J'ouvris la porte en prenant soin de la fermer derrière moi. La directrice en question était assise à son bureau, entourée de paperasse. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement pâles était attachés en deux couettes et ses yeux bruns reflétaient sa sagesse et sa force.

\- Bonjour, dis-je en m'avançant jusqu'au siège se trouvant en face du bureau.  
\- Bonjour Naruto, je suis heureuse de te voir.

Un peu choqué je répondis :

\- Merci, madame.  
\- Voyons appelle-moi Tsunade.

Putain ils sont cools dans ce lycée.

\- D'accord.  
\- Je suppose que Nagato c'est abstenus de t'en dire plus sur Konoha.  
\- Il ne m'a pas ...

…Et enfin l'information me monta au cerveau : "Nagato" ! Je me levai d'un bond, sur la défensive.

\- Calme-toi, je suis une vieille amie des Uzumaki.

Elle avait prononcé mon véritable nom en chuchotant d'un air mutin comme un enfant qui murmure un secret à un autre.

Je me détendis un peu et me rassois.

\- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit-elle, c'est qu'il ne t'en a surement pas parlé.

Je restai silencieux, attendant impatiemment des réponses.

\- Mais chaque chose en son temps sourit-elle, j'étais autrefois une amie de ta mère Kushina, elle vivait ici à Konoha, nous étions dans la même école, ici même d'ailleurs. Nous étions très proches, mais je te rassure, plus personne ne se souvient d'elle, ils ne pourront pas t'identifier. J'ai été choisie par ta mère pour être ta marraine Naruto, il y a longtemps j'ai proposé à Nagato de m'occuper de vous, mais il a refusé disant qu'il pourrait s'occuper seul de toi et que de plus ce serait apparemment trop risqué, il voulait attendre d'être sûr d'avoir échappé à Madara.

Elle en savait plus que moi sur ma propre mère. Attends ! MA MARAINE !

\- Je suis la seule personne au courant ne t'en fait pas, quand tu seras ici tu feras certainement la connaissance d'autre élèves, s'ils te posent des questions dit leurs que tu es mon filleul et que tu es tout simplement venus t'installer ici avec ton frère.

Je ne disais rien, j'avais beugé dès le moment où elle avait dit "marraine".

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Naruto.  
\- Pardon.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, bien je n'ai pas encore tout à fait fini. Etant un vampire tu te doutes qu'il existe d'autres créatures surnaturelles n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis.

Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur !

Kyu ! Tais-toi !

Le renardeau avait crié dans ma tête la vérité, j'avais effectivement déjà pensé ne pas être le seul être surnaturel.

\- Dans chaque village semblable à celui de Konoha réside certains être surnaturels : le plus fréquents sont les maîtres des éléments eau, feu, air, terre, foudre, bois et autres, il y a aussi une famille de loups garous et enfin une famille comme étant la dernière famille de sang pur de son espèce, un peu comme toi ...

\- Ce sera pour moi une suite de découvertes dans ce cas, souris-je.

\- En effet. Tiens voici le numéro de ta chambre, tu te trouves à l'étage 5 chambre 21.

Elle se leva sans détacher son regard de moi et se dirigea vers sa paperasse et en sortit un emploi du temps qui semblait être le mien ou elle écrivit mon étage et ma chambre (au cas où j'oubliais). Je pris le papier en souriant après qu'elle me l'ait tendu avec une carte électronique.

En parcourant de long en large le lycée, je me rendis compte que le bureau de Tsunade se trouvait au troisième étage et qu'il y avait aussi des salles de cours du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Soudain la sonnerie retentit, les élèves quittèrent leur dortoir pour se diriger vers leurs salles de classe. Je tentai du mieux que je pus de monter jusqu'au 5eme étage qui était le dernier (vraimentj'adore les escaliers !), bizarrement je ne croisai aucun élève dans l'escalier qui se trouvait entre le 4eme étage et le 5eme.

Arrivé en haut, je m'affalai contre le mur, épuisé, enfin non pas vraiment mais j'avais juste envie de me poser. Je repris rapidement mes affaires et continua d'avancer jusqu'à une porte dont lemécanisme d'ouverture se faisait avec une carte comme celle que Tsunade m'avait donné, curieusement il n'y avait pas ce système de sécurité dans les deux autres étages.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à la porte ou était inscrit "Dortoir des Elites". Elites ? Qu'est-ce que sa signifie ? Oh et puis je m'en fiche ! Je vais être en retard. Je passai la carte dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit.

J'entrai et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je me retrouvais dans un couloir, ou au fond se trouvait une porte menant jusqu'au toit tandis qu'à ma droite et à ma gauche se trouvait des portes avec des numéros inscrits.

Il n'y avait personne, je devais vraiment être en retard la ! Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la chambre 21, l'ouvrit à l'aide de ma carte pour y pénétrer. La chambre était pour une seule personne, assez luxueuse pour une chambre de dortoir ... (bon en clair y'a : une télé, un ordi, un lit géant ! et une salle de bain rien que pour moi)

« Mon dieu Nagi ... mais qu'as-tu fais ! »

Je posai mes affaires en prenant seulement mon sac de cours (léger comme une plume vous vous en doutez) la carte et l'emploi du temps. En descendant les escaliers j'observais attentivement mon emploi du temps trop chargé à mon goût.  
J'arrivai ensuite à l'étage n°2 ou se trouvait ma première heure de cour : Math. Pourquoi est-ce que je le sens mal ?

Je frappe à la porte et entends un "entrez" assez flemmard. Je pénètre dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière moi.

\- Désolé pour le retard.

Le professeur me regarda d'un air incrédule, puis il sourit en m'invitant à me présenter. Mais quel âge avait-il pour avoir les cheveux gris ?

Je m'avançai au milieu de l'estrade, face aux élèves.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze j'ai 17 ans et je suis nouveau, ravis de vous rencontrer !

Je leur ai évidemment fait mon sourire à la Uzumaki arrachant quelques petits cris aux filles. Le professeur m'attribua la seule place libre de la classe, celle à côté d'un ténébreux aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux onyx malheureusement occupés dans la contemplation de l'extérieur.

J'allai m'assoir et adressa un chaleureux bonjour à mon camarade, et là, je me pris le vent du siècle ! Je détournai par la suite mon attention sur un roux qui m'appelait en plein milieu du cours.

\- Gaara ?! chuchotais je en essayant le plus possible de retenir ma surprise.  
\- Hey Naruto ça faisait un bail !  
\- Ouais carrément !

En réalité ça fait plus de dix ans que Gaara était mon meilleur ami, je lui confiais absolument tout, mais il avait du déménager avec sa famille pour je ne sais quel raisons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Konoha !

Gaara, mon frère, Tsunade, moi et Madara Uchiha sommes les seuls qui, à ma connaissance, savent pour ma famille et ce que je suis.

\- Je tache de rester discret, je te demande juste de ne rien dire s'il te plait.  
\- Tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour crier haut et fort toute la vérité déclenchant ainsi ta mort ? Franchement je suis pas idiot, bien sûr que je ne dirais rien je n'ai jamais rien dit.  
\- Oui pardon, souris je devant ma stupidité.

J'étais heureux de voir que même après tout ce temps rien n'avait changé et Gaara était toujours mon meilleur ami, nous avions énormément de temps à rattraper lui et moi.

\- Je vous dérange Namikaze ? demanda le professeur.  
\- Absolument pas, répondis-je  
\- Vous jouez au malin en plus.  
\- Non, vous vous méprenez.

Un sourire qui pouvait presque dépasser mes oreilles s'afficha sur mon visage ce qui, sans que je ne le veuille fit rire les élèves. Le professeur ferma son livre et s'approcha de moi se plaçant devant mon bureau, les rires se stoppèrent mon sourire aussi.

Ce type était sans aucun doute, un maitre de l'air. Je ne sais pas comment je le savais mais je le sentais. Peut-être est-ce une faculté de sang pur tel que moi ?  
Il me scruta de la tête au pied, puis du coin de l'œil, sur ma gauche je vis Kyû posé tranquillement sur mon épaule à siffloter.

\- T'inquiète ce type jette juste de la poudre aux yeux ! J'ai vu des bouteilles de Bourbon dans son bureau dans le 2eme tiroir à droite !

(Bourbon = alcool) Kyû était mort de rire, il roulait sur mon épaule, le long de mon bras et enfin jusqu'au bureau sans s'arrêter. Je ris à son attitude ainsi qu'à sa réplique.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle Namikaze ?  
\- Je crois être le plus sérieux de nous deux "sensei".  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Je parle de la bouteille de bourbon se trouvant dans votre bureau 2éme tiroir à droite

Mon sourire me revint et le rire de Kyû s'intensifia. Le professeur resta stupéfait faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Je remarquai aussi que j'avais enfin attiré l'intention de mon camarde de table, qui me regardait bizarrement.

Un élève audacieux et curieux se précipita vers l'estrade et sortis la bouteille qu'il montra a tout le monde avant de boire une gorgé en imitant le professeur.

Une vague de rires presque déments traversa la classe. Un seul, ne riait pas : le ténébreux à ma droite. Après cette splendide plaisanterie et mon excellente impression devant la classe, moi et le jeune curieux aussi maintenant appelé "alcoolique" fûmes renvoyés du cours.

Nous nous rendîmes dans la cour, nous asseyions sur un banc et fîmes connaissance.

\- Je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka, toi Naruto je présume ?  
\- Oui, souris-je en voyant Kyû toujours mort de rire.

Bizarre. Ce fut le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit, ce type je ne parviens pas à savoir ce qu'il est, peut être humain après tout ?

\- C'est dans tes habitudes de répondre aux profs ?  
\- Non c'est juste que cette fois j'en avais bien envie !  
\- Oui je vois ! Sourit-il, mais comment as-tu su pour la bouteille ?  
\- Heu, eh bien ...

Vite putain une excuse !

\- Laisse c'est pas grave ! On a tous nos petits secrets de toute façon !  
\- Oui souris-je.

Ouf, ça va je m'en sors bien !

« C'est pas passé loin ! »

A suivre ...

Moi : je ne vois toujours pas ce qui te dérange sas'ke  
Sasu :...  
Moi : tu sais "..." n'est pas une réponse  
Itachi : c'est parce qu'il n'a toujours pas parlé a Naruto  
Sasu : grrr !  
Naru : O/O  
Moi : c'est juste pour ça ne t'inquiète pas tu vas lui parler dans le prochain chapitre  
Sasu : -' c'est vrais ce mensonge ?  
Pein : En fait elle te ment pas elle déforme la vérité a son avantage  
Sasu : comment ça se fait que t'es au courant toi ?  
Pein *fier de lui* : parce qu'elle me dit tout ! ^^  
Moi : O/O  
Pein : eh oui c'est moi le super grand frère de la Fic !  
Itachi : je peux facilement te battre tu sais ?  
Pein : essaie pour voir  
Pein &amp; Itachi *duel de regards noir*  
Naru &amp; Sasu : on va ramasser !  
Moi : je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui décide !  
*gros vent*  
Moi : ok ... sinon dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !  
Deidara : toujours 2 com's pour rester prévenus !  
Moi : AHHH ! MON DEIDEI !  
Deidara : et merde !

* * *

merci beaucoup à Akarisnape pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre; merci merci merci !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes donc désolé s'il y en a encore.

RAR:

Guest: contente que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite.

XoXonii: comme je te l'ai déjà dit l'histoire ne m'appartient pas et je ne voulais pas la changer mais j'ai tout de même fais quelque correction pour celle-ci. Et donc voici la suite !

Et voilà je me tais donc et je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Tout s'arrange

Après de brèves discussions avec mon nouvel ami Inuzuka, la cloche sonna et Gaara nous rejoignit.

« Kiba t'aurais jamais dû, le prof était furax ! Tu vas encore te faire virer !

\- Encore ? demandais je

\- Ce sera la 8ème fois je crois, mais ils me renvoient toujours au dortoir !

\- Tu es à quel étage ? m'enquis-je

Bizarrement Kyu arrêta de rire, il avait l'air de s'intéresser à la réponse de Kiba.

\- Ca je n'ai pas le droit de le dire !

Gaara haussa un sourcil se demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas me le révéler. Il était normal que Gaara soit au courant puisqu'ils avaient l'air d'être amis. Kiba scruta les alentours pour voir si nous étions observés, en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, il se pencha vers moi et me murmura :

\- Etage 5, chambre 15. (1)

J'écarquillai les yeux en me rendant compte que Kiba était dans la chambre juste en face de la mienne. Il se redressa et constata que Gaara lui envoyait un regard noir.

\- Comme tu le sais peut-être, les dortoirs sont disposés de différentes manières, les humains à l'étage 3, les maîtres des éléments à l'étage 4, et les sangs-purs au 5.

\- Kiba ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ! On n'a pas le droit de dire ouvertement nos natures et tu le sais c'est dans le règlement !

\- Tout simplement parce que vu que je suis un sang pur je peux connaitre la nature des autres d'un simple regard.

\- Ca ne réponds pas à ma question, s'impatienta mon meilleur ami.

\- Je ne vois pas celle de Naruto. »

Il tourna son regard vers moi, celui de Gaara le suivant. C'est pour ça que j'ai vu la nature de mon prof de math ! C'est bel et bien une capacité de sang pur. Mais quand j'irais dans ma chambre ce soir, il s'apercevra surement que j'en suis un aussi. Je suis foutu.

"Toutes attaches à des personnes est une menace pour notre survie"

Pardon Nagi, ils s'en apercevront. Mais je peux toujours cacher le fait que je suis un vampire, non tout n'est pas perdu !

« Hey Naruto !

\- Hum ?

\- Ça va ? T'es pâle tu sais ?

\- Ah, peut être oui. »

Je souris pour les rassurer.

La cloche sonna, la journée était malheureusement passé aussi vite que le cours dans lequel j'avais été exclus. Pendant que Gaara et Kiba se dirigeait vers le self, je montais le plus discrètement possible pour retourner à ma chambre. Une fois arrivé, je m'affalai sur le lit qui était très très très moelleux !

Je me relevai au bout de cinq minutes, peut être vingt ou trente. Direction salle de bain ou je pris une douche. Après avoir enfilé un sous-vêtement noir avec un t-shirt orange. Je pris un verre ou je versai une de mes Blood tablettes avec de l'eau.

J'attendis quelques minutes l'évaporation de ma Blood tablette et but le verre en entier, sentant en moi un sentiment de bien-être et de satisfaction, J'avais apaisé ma soif pour quelques heures.

Soudainement quelqu'un à ma porte ! Je me précipitai de cacher mon verre et mes blood tablettes.

« Naruto ouvre je sais que c'est toi !

C'était Kiba mais comment il ...

\- Olalalalalaa ! On est ... non tu es mort Naru !

\- Pff lâche !

Je n'avais pas le choix je ne pouvais tout de même pas me défiler. Je marchai d'un pas hésitant vers la porte, empoigna le poignet et me résolu à l'ouvrir.

\- Tiens Kib...

Je n'eux pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il entra en prenant soin que nos épaules s'entrechoques.

\- Ok...

Je fermai la porte et me retourna vers lui

\- Il a l'air furax !

En effet Kyu n'avait pas tort, je pouvais facilement apercevoir une veine sur sa tempe. Je m'assis sur mon lit en soupirant espérant ainsi calmer sa colère.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? demandais je

\- Ton odeur, je l'ai suivi !

\- Loup garous je présume ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, quelque peu choqué par le fait que j'ai aussi facilement descellé sa nature, c'était assez simple en fait. En tout cas je l'avais calmé, il soupira à son tour.

\- Bref, tu es un sang pur non ? Pour être à cet étage c'est obligé, attend ! C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas trouvé ce que t'es !

\- Ouaip !

\- Et alors ? Vas-y t'es quoi ! T'es un sang-pur ça c'est obligé !

Je réfléchis quelques instants en le regardant fixement, puis me je me laissai tomber sur le lit.

\- D'après ce qu'a dit Gaara, il est interdit de dévoiler sa nature !

\- Mais tu connais la mienne ! On doit être égaux la !

Je me redresse avec un sourire sadique

\- Moi je l'ai su seul sans que tu ne me le dises !

\- Ah ! J'enrage Naruto ! Je m'en fous je trouverais bien !

\- Essaie toujours ! »

Il sortit, vexé. Moi et Kyu nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Nous fûmes malheureusement interrompus par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

« Allô ?

-Alors Naru cette première journée ? s'enthousiasma mon frère au téléphone.

Mon frère ne m'avait pas prévenus pour le classement des dortoirs et maintenant que Kiba allais essayer de découvrir ce que j'étais, j'étais dans de beau draps !

Malgré le fait que Kiba a l'air un peu stupide et incapable de mener une enquête ou de réfléchir calmement. Je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment pour baisser ma garde. Je vais aussi faire la gueule à mon frère pour ce coup-là !

\- ...

\- Alors ?

-…

\- Mais réponds !

-…

\- Naruto je sais que t'es la, ou est le problème ? Ta perdus tes Blood tablettes ? Ya quelqu'un à côté de toi qui écoute ?

\- OU EST LE PROBLÈME ! TU M'AS MIS A L'ÉTAGE 5 !

\- Tu es installé ?! paniqua-t-il

\- Oui !

Il soupira de soulagement

\- Tant mieux.

\- Nan mais je rêve ... -', tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi Nag...Pein !

J'ai vite rectifié le tir au cas où Kiba écouterais.

\- Non, pourquoi ça ? Je t'ai bien mis étage 5 chambre 21 ?

\- Oui ! Tu veux qu'ils sachent tous qui on est ou quoi ?

\- Non c'est juste que j'ai crus que ça te ferais plaisir d'être dans la chambre de maman.

Je me calmai tout de suite, en fait il n'avait rien fait contre moi. Maman était donc dans cette chambre. De chaudes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues que j'essuyai rapidement, j'avais crié sur Nagi pour rien.

\- Hey Naru, ça va ?

J'étais a un endroit où ou ma mère avait passé ses nuits, ou elle avait étudiée. Je me trouvais à l'endroit ou auparavant ma mère se tenait, ça en plus du collier de mon père que je gardais précieusement : j'ai comme l'impression de me rapprocher d'eux.

\- Oui ...oui merci Nagi

Au fond je me fichais bien que Kiba entendent tout. Je m'étais rendus compte que ma mère a dormis et vécus une partie de sa vie ici, j'avais une...marraine qui me semblait très gentille, un frère qui veillait sur moi mieux que quiconque et un meilleur ami perdu que je venais juste de retrouver.

Tout allait de mieux en mieux.

\- De rien petit frère !

Le connaissant je sus qu'il laissait échapper un sourire peut-être petit, mais il souriait j'en étais certain.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu et j'eus le courage de lui annoncer pour mon exclusion de cours, il n'a rien dit à part que maman aussi n'était pas très douée pour les cours et que je devais surement tenir d'elle. Il m'avait aussi harcelé pour savoir si une fille m'intéressait, j'eus un visage blasé en lui répondant que je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de ça.

J'avais décroché, Kyu était partis explorer les lieux et les recoins de l'école afin de pouvoir m'aider à ne pas me perdre et donc ne pas arriver en retard à chaque cours.

Il vola vers moi, se scratcha sur le lit en se laissant rebondir de fatigue.

\- J'en peux plus !

\- Je vois ça ! me moquais-je.

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui regardant son petit ventre monter et descendre rapidement.

\- Il faut qu'on parte.

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles Kyu !

\- Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici !

\- Mais ...de quoi tu parles ?

Il était paniqué et me regardait avec des yeux suppliant. Qu'va-t-il vu ? Entendu ? Ou fait ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Naruto ! Partons ou je t'emmène !

\- Kyu c'est gentil de prendre soin de moi, mais tu crois vraiment que Nagi m'aurait envoyé dans une école dangereuse ?

Il se redressa et tenta de répliquer :

\- Mais Naruto puisque je te ...

Je lui caressai le sommet de la tête pour le faire taire et le rassurer. Je refusais de croire qu'un danger me guettait, Madara ne pouvait être ici. A cette pensée je me crispai.

S'il avait été ici nous ne serions jamais venus, Nagi est sur de l'avoir semé et je le crois sur parole, ou alors ai-je juste envie de le croire ?

Kyu remarqua ma réaction et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Kyu ! J'ai confiance en Nagi ! Aller repose toi ! Je vais aller faire un tour je n'ai pas sommeil.

Kyu voulu à tout prit me retenir, mais il se laissa finalement emporté par Morphée. Je souris a cette vue, en réalité je voulais juste vérifier par moi-même si j'étais vraiment en danger à la fois pour me rassurer mais aussi pour me prouver que je n'avais pas à douter de Nagi.

La lune était haute dans le ciel, la pleine lune plus exactement. J'avais fait tout le tour de l'établissement avec prudence sans résultat : fausse alerte.

L'endroit où je me situais- le toit - était le dernier endroit où je comptais chercher, n'ayant finalement rien trouvé je me suis attardé dans la contemplation de la lune.

Une brise de vent bougea légèrement mes cheveux dont une mèche décida de venir chatouiller mon nez. Je ramenai l'intruse derrière mon oreille et essaya du mieux que je pus de me convaincre de rentrer.

Si Nagi avait été là il m'aurait vite fait bien fait rentrer à l'intérieur en prenant soin de me réchauffer comme un enfant fragile. Je ris a cette pensée. Cela me fit l'effet d'une claque, une claque qui me rappelait que Nagi me manquait déjà.

Je fus coupé dans ma révélation par un bruit de pas qui s'arrêtait derrière moi à quelques mètres, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas perçu plus tôt ? Je n'ose pas me retourner, Kyu ne peut pas avoir raison !

A suivre ...

(1)Pour ceux qui ont du mal à se repérer, voici un schéma à ma façon du dortoir de l'étage 5 (Élites) :

Entrée du dortoir

11| |17

12| |18

13| |19

14| |20

Kiba ! 15| |21 Naruto !

16| |22

Sortie du toit

* * *

Voilà c'est terminer bon et bien on se revoit dimanche prochain ! Et merci a Akarisnape de corrigé cette fiction.


	4. Chapter 4

et me revoila ! je suis désoler de poster en retard mais je n'ai plus d'ordinateur donc je vais avoir plus de mal a poster mes chapitre désoler !

* * *

Chapitre 4  
Sasuke ?

Je fus coupé dans ma révélation par un bruit de pas qui s'arrêtait derrière moi a quelques mètres , pourquoi ne l'avais je pas perçus plus tôt ? Je n'ose pas me retourner , Kyu ne peut pas avoir raison !

Je pris mon courage a deux mains et me tourna en direction du petit intrus . Je soupira de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était que mon ténébreux camarade de classe . (oui c'est Sasuke ! ^^ , pardon a ceux a qui j'ai fait croire que c'était Madara ! ^^)

Nos regards se croisèrent et s'éternisèrent , je connaissait ce regard , ce regard noir qui vous fixe et donne sur le néant . Ce regard qui vous donne l'impression de contempler un mur . Ce regard qui devrait pourtant être une fenêtre sur l'âme est recouvert d'un voile épais . Un regard froid et impassible . Pourtant , ces yeux était d'une intensité a toutes épreuves ... Le pire était que je me sentais attiré par ces yeux .

\- tu m'a fais peur dis je  
\- hn

Il détourna les yeux , il s'approcha et vint contempler la lune a mes côtés .

\- tu viens souvent ici ? demandais je

Ses cheveux noir était un peu ébouriffés par le vent , une mèche passa devant ses yeux splendides , mais il ramena l'intruse derrière son oreille , j'aurais tellement voulus accomplir ce geste a sa place , j'enrageais . Hein ? quoi ? au putain Naruto calme toi ...

\- hn  
\- parler sa t'arrive ?  
\- hn

Le silence régna , un silence ni agréable ni pesant , juste naturel . Malheureusement ce silence se brisa quand il se décida a prendre la parole me dévoilant enfin sa voix qui parut m'envoûte

\- oui , je viens ici tout les soirs  
\- pourquoi ?  
\- j'ai du mal a dormir  
\- un point commun c'est déjà sa  
\- hn  
\- tu aurait pus me répondre quand je t'avais dit bonjour  
\- tu n'aurait pas dus t'en prendre au prof  
\- laisse moi deviner toi t'es le fayot de service ?  
\- non

Il haussa un sourcil me faisant rire . Et je crus non ... j'avais bien vus un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage impassible . Le voile commençait a tomber . Nous discutâmes et riâmes toute la soirée (enfin pour ma part lui ne faisait que des petits sourires) jusqu'à beaucoup plus tard dans le nuit . J'avais par le même occasion appris qu'il s'appelait Sasuke .

La deuxième journée de cours passa , elle m'avait parue être la plus longue de toutes (oui je sais sur 2 jours -' ) entre Tsunade qui n'hésitait pas a me foutre la honte en me prenant dans ses bras puissants (pas en apparence) a chaque fois qu'elle me croisait avec des "mon chère filleul comme se passe ta journée ?" ou des "Tu passe goûter tout a l'heure ?"

il y a avait aussi Kiba qui me harcelait toujours dans le but de découvrir ce que je suis en passant par toutes les plus grandes suppositions aussi insolites les unes que les autre .

Il y a avait aussi mon nouvel "ami" Sasuke qui avait remit son masque impassible et revêtus son voile infranchissable , il m'ignorait genre nous ne nous connaissions pas . J'enrageais presque ! Presque oui , j'ai un minimum de retenue tout de même !

Il y avait aussi les filles du lycée qui était toutes folles de moi , me courant après et m'agaçant bien que je tentais de les repoussés avec le sourire . Pendant que je tentais d'échapper a une meute de fille réclamant un rendez vous avec moi , la fille au cheveux couleurs de cerisier que j'avais aperçus devant le lycée m'a aider a me cacher .

Une maître de la terre et de l'eau . Sakura apparemment , très gentille , mais avec une force égale a celle de Tsunade -' . Sakura est affectueuse et gentille , je l'aime beaucoup elle a l'air d'être une excellente amie , elle c'est tout de suite bien entendue avec Gaara , moins avec Kiba . Loup solitaire va !

J'eus aussi de longues discutions avec Gaara , il m'a dit qu'il était partis parce que ses parents avait perçus le danger qui guettait ma famille et qu'il l'a appris trop tard , je ne pouvais pas en vouloir a ses parents . Je lui ai aussi demander des nouvelles de son frère et de sa sœur : Temari et Kankuro .

Il m'a répondus qu'ils allaient bien et était parfaitement maîtres de leurs éléments , La famille de Gaara était une famille d'élément de la foudre et le l'air . Gaara lui , avait la facultés de contrôler le sable en plus de ceux le pour une raison qui lui était inconnue .

Résultat : Je n'ai pas pus me concentrer en cours a cause de Kyu qui me criait de partir de cet établissement car la veille il avait perçus une aura qu'il craignait par dessus tout , j'ai bien sur tenter a maintes reprises de lui expliquer que j'avais déjà vérifié sans résultats !

Et enfin , après avoir avalé une Blood tablette , le meilleur moment de la journé arrive , celui ou tout le monde dort ou tout est paisible : celui ou je rejoind Sasuke sur le toit .

Il y était déjà et contemplait la lune et m'attendais , il détourna ensuite le regard vers moi lorsque je le rejoins , l'intensité de son regard me frappais toujours autant .

\- Il fais frais ce soir commentais je  
\- hn  
\- Le sommeil ne viens toujours pas ?  
\- Non , mais je voulais aussi m'excuser  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je ne t'ai prêté aucune attention aujourd'hui

C'est vrais il traînait toujours avec ce Suigetsu , cheveux blanc , yeux violet donnant l'impression qu'il va vous engloutir d'un regards , maître de l'eau seulement , un simple apprentis tout ce qu'il devait savoir faire c'est gagner avec ses poings .

Il y avait aussi une fille : Karin a ce que l'a dit Kiba , maître du feux et de la terre , cheveux rouges , yeux d'un rouge plus pourpre , elle paraissait inoffensive mais un peu vulgaire et agressive .

Il ya avait aussi ce Neji et sa cousine Hinata , Cheveux noir , yeux d'un blanc nacré je ne les ais pas assez observer pour connaitre leur nature .

\- ce n'est pas grave tu sais  
\- je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors évitons de nous voir de jours  
\- pourquoi ?

\- ok ... tu sais que tu es un grand bavard et que j'adore discuter avec toi ! pff nan sérieux Sas'ke dis quelque chose de cohérent pour une fois !

Il soupira et laissa passer un sourire moqueur , j'avais l'impression qu'il n'adressait ses sourires a personne d'autre et de ce fait je me sentais privilégié .

\- Sas'ke ? demanda t il  
Il haussa des sourcils , me faisant rire .  
\- quoi ?  
\- tu m'as donné un surnom  
\- très observateur ironisais je  
\- Ne te moque pas , je ne suis pas habituer c'est tout  
\- je vois sa souris je

Je me moqua de lui longtemps en articulant bien les voyelles de "Sas'ke" , il finis par s'y habituer au boute d'une heure , peut être deux ou trois qui sais ? Je me sentais bien avec lui et le temps n'avait pas d'importance .

Puis il fut temps de rentrer , il me raccompagna a l'intérieur . Je m'arrêta devant la porte de ma chambre tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la 20 , la chambre a côté de la mienne .

Il baissa ensuite la tête avec une gêne sur son vidage et me dis

\- tu sais Naruto ... , je te reconsidéré déjà comme ... mon meilleur ami .

Il entra en m'adressant un petit sourire tandis que je restait la , ébahit . Je m'était fais un ami sang-pur , je souris a cette pensées plus qu'agréable et me décida a franchir le seuil de ma chambre rejoignant ainsi Kyu chez Morphée .

Je sortis doucement mais surement du sommeil dans lequel j'était si bien installé visualisant vaguement mon radio-réveil affichant ... 17h ! Nous étions mercredi et j'avais dormis toute la journée échappant ainsi au cours du matin (je m'en passe facilement) .

J'avais du sommeil a rattraper depuis deux jours , je discutait avec Sasuke toute la nuit et finissais par accumuler le sommeil . Je me releva , frotta mes yeux avec inconscience .

Je remarqua Kyu me regarder d'un air las

_\- t'a pioncer toute journée tu le sais sa ?! t'a pleins d'appels et de sms manqués de Pein , Sakura , Gaara et Kiba ! je crois même que tu as un appel manqué de Sasuke !_

Quand il prononça son nom je fonça sur mon portable , qu'il tentait avec difficulté de garder en main

\- doucement !

Je ne l'écoutais plus , j'était concentrer sur mes sms

_Nagi :_  
_Je sais que tes cours sont prenants et que je t'ai demander de révisé tes cours mais pas au point de ne me donner aucun signe de vie en deux jours ! Au fait je passe avec une surprise ce soir a l'interna tu sera surpris ! (ma vengeance sera terrible ! )_

Au secours j'ai peur ! ^^ j'ai hâte , je vais revoir Nagi , super ! avec une surprise ... qu'est ce qu'il a derrière la tête ?

_Sakura :_  
_Naruto , qu'est tu fous dépêche de venir on t attend !_

Ouais si tu veux Saku , ben réveil moi pendant que t'y est ! elle n'a même pas la carte d'accès a l'étage ! :p

_Kiba :_  
_ouvre ta porte ! je suis la Naruto !_

Ben tente de me réveiller pour voir je t'attend ! (imaginez un sourire sadique sur mon visage ! ^^ )

_Gaara :_  
_Kiba va défoncer la porte je te préviens je couvre pas les dégâts !_

et d'autre trucs dans ce genre la , quand soudain un sms de Sakura attira mon attention :

_Sakura :_  
_Sasuke est venus nous demander ou tu était , j'espère que tu ne traîne pas avec lui c'est juste un frimeur et un chat noir de malheur , t'inquiète on la envoyer balader ! ^^_

J'eus soudain une envie de meurtre envers la rose ... -' si elle avait été la elle serait morte ! Sas'ke ne voudra plus me parler maintenant ! une malédiction cette fille !

Quand soudain je fus frapper par ma soif qui me rongeait depuis bien longtemps , Le genre de soif qui mêle , colère , désir , envie , joie , tristesse , trahison , déceptions , douleur et j'en passe ! toutes ces émotion sen une seule pulsion : la soif .

\- Kyu ... haletais je , mes ...mes Blood tablettes ... v-vite !

Il vola le plus rapidement possible vers mon sac tandis que ma soif s'intensifiais , je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps . Je tenta de me lever avant de m'écraser au sol , il fallait au moins que je remplisse un verre d'eau , Kyu n'en serait pas capable .

Ma vision se troublais tandis que je tentais désespérément de me lever , ce fut un miracle lorsque je réussis a me mettre debout , miracle éfemére puisque je me retrouve dos au mur me laissant progressivement tombé au sol dans l'inconscience la plus totale .

Je lutta comme je pus pour me maintenir éveillé car je sais que quand je me réveillerais ma soif prendra le dessus et je m'en prendrais au premier être vivant qui se dressera sur mon passage et c'est seulement quand je commencerais a être rassasié que je reviendrais .

Si seulement je n'avais pas eus autant sommeil ! Si seulement ces discutions avec Sasuke n'avaient pas été aussi longues ! Ok sa je ne regrette pas , mais putain Sasuke , si seulement je ne t'aimais pas je ne serais pas dans cet êtat c'est de ta faute la base ! putain Sasuke

* * *

Moi : ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ...  
Sasu : tant mieux non ?  
Moi : mouais , hey ! t'es content maintenant tu lui a parlé a Naru ! Le chapitre t'es pratiquement pleinement consacré sa ta va la !  
Sasu *regard pervers vers Naru* : mouais pour l'instant !  
Naru : O/O heu ...  
Pein : Marvan-chan ?  
Moi : oui ? ^^  
Pein : il en manque des gens  
Moi : t'inquiète ils arrivent !

et voici quelque question !  
\- Quel est la surprise de Nagi ?  
\- Naruto va t il s'en sortir ? (question idiote !) de quel façons ?  
\- Dans combien de temps souhaitez vous que Madara arrive ? (oui je sais je suis sadique je veux que Madara vienne ^^ )  
\- Sakura va t elle mourir ? ^^  
\- Qui va débarque et tout chambouler ?

**A suivre ...** ^^ (pour bien faire chier ^^)

* * *

et voila le chapitre est enfin en ligne encore désoler du retard gomen !bon bon n'oubliez pas de laisser un review merciii ! a la prochaine

la chapitre suivant arrivera peut être plus tôt hehe


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le chapitre 5 pour vous. Oui oui je sais il est samedi et non dimanche. C'est que aujourd'hui c'est mon anniv' (même si je passe une journée de merde)

RAR:

Lena: de rien je suis contente que ça te plaise. Juste que le début n'est pas vraiment corriger, et ce n'est pas une fic traduite, une amie m'a permis de partager sa fiction. Et voilà le chapitre 5.

Note 1: bon comme je l'ai déjà dit je n'ai plus d'ordinateur mais j'essaie de respecter mon rythme de parution

Note 2: aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire !

Bon aller je vous laisse, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5  
Pardon Sasuke

Agréable sensation qu'est de satisfaire sa soif. Le liquide coulait comme du vin dans ma gorge ; Sucré et à la fois amer, le mélange était délicieux, du sang ... Attend une minute ! À qui est...est ce qu'il appartient ?

Le brouillard de mon esprit se dissipait, je commençais à sortir peu à peu de ma transe ne pouvant pas pour autant arrêter de boire ce délicieux breuvage. Mes paupières lourdes l'étaient de moins en moins, ma vue revint peu à peu, mon odorat par la même occasion.

Je ne vis ensuite que l'obscurité, je n'entendis que le sang qui coulait dans ma gorge, et je sentis aussi une emprise dans mon dos me forçant à ne pas bouger et à continuer mon acte, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter du moins jusqu'à avoir raisonnablement étanché ma soif.

Mais je me stoppai et retirai mes crocs, quand je vis du coin de l'œil de soyeux et doux cheveux couleur corbeaux. Mais une odeur confirma mes soupçons, l'odeur de Sasuke. Il avait le souffle saccadé, je me trouvais à califourchon sur lui, j'avais bloqué ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne semblait pas s'être débattu.

Soudain pris par le remord, je me fondis dans l'obscurité et me cachai aussi vite que personne n'aurais jamais pu le voir sous mes draps, honteux. "Pardon Sasuke, Pardon, Pardon ! Pardon ! " n'arrêtais-je pas de penser, mais ça ne changeais rien au fait que je m'en étais pris à lui.

Je sentis soudain la couette voler et Sasuke se mettre à son tour à califourchon sur moi. Je gardais les yeux ouverts, lorsque je sentis à nouveaux la délicieuse odeur de son sang me chatouiller les narines.

Sasuke, malgré sa respiration saccadée réussi à prononcer :

\- Pourquoi ... t'es-tu arrêté ?

Les mains à côté de mon visage, il s'était penché vers moi, me transperçant de ses splendides yeux dont le voile c'était de nouveau envolé. Je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il m'en voulait.

Il m'en voulait ... mais de quoi ?

Pour ne pas lui répondre je tournai la tête.

\- Tss ! T'es vraiment idiot ! Baka !  
\- Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ! grognais-je  
\- Tu m'as envoyé un sms ! J'ai paniqué ! Et tu t'es jeté sur moi ...

Je tournai la tête et fusilla Kyu du regard qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Je plongeai de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens, il ne m'en voulait pas sur le fait que je m'étais apparemment jeté sur lui, mais plutôt parce que je m'étais arrêté. Je fixai avec remord la plaie dans son cou.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête la ! Je ne t'en veux pas !  
\- Pourquoi ... tu ne t'es pas débattu ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- tu aurais pu facilement mais tu n'as rien fait, pourquoi ?  
\- il valait mieux que ce soit moi qu'une autre personne innocente, non ?  
\- hum ..., comment as-tu su ?  
\- Pour quoi ?  
\- Que la soif m'avais envahi  
\- A tes yeux, ils sont rouges,rouges comme le sang  
\- Quoi ?

Je tournai la tête en direction de mon miroir et constata avec effroi, que mes yeux brillaient d'un rouge intense dans l'obscurité.

\- Mais je préfère de loin tes yeux bleus

Je le regardai intrigué. J'avais cru voir apparaître des rougeurs sur ses joues, mais il s'était assis à côté de moi, me libérant. Je me redressai, et ouvris le store de ma chambre, ne changeant pas grand-chose à notre environnement puisque la nuit était déjà tombée. Mais combien de temps étais-je resté inconscient ?

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers l'interrupteur et la lumière vive faillit me brûler les yeux, qui restaient encore rouge. Je scrutai la chambre du regard en constatant l'immense bordel qui s'y trouvait un peu gêné d'accueillir Sasuke dans un tel foutoir, je m'activai à ranger sous son regard attentif.

Une fois fini, je regardai à mon tour le ténébreux dont la morsure que lui ai infligé commençait à cicatriser. En effet la salive des vampires guérit rapidement les morsures. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en repensant à ce que je lui avais fait subir.

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? demandais je  
\- Non ça va  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, mais tu n'es pas complètement rassasié, je te conseille de prendre une Blood tablette ou de finir ce que tu as commencé.

Il avait un peu (beaucoup même) l'air de ce réjouir a l'idée que je termine ce que j'avais effectivement commencé.

\- Heu ... vampire.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu en es un aussi.  
\- Hn, comment tu l'as vu ?  
\- Tu cicatrises beaucoup trop vite et tu connais l'existence des Blood tablette qui normalement est tenue secrète.  
\- Hn  
\- C'est une manie chez toi les "hn" ?  
\- Hn  
\- OK -'

Je regardai dans le vide, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, curieusement le silence était ... gênant. Mon attention se porta sur mon téléphone portable qui vibrait, signal que je recevais un message. Je le saisis, ouvris le sms sous le regard attentif de Kyu.

Nagi  
J'arrive dans dix minutes dépêche-toi ! ^^

Merde ! J'avais complètement zappé ! Nagi va venir avec ... une surprise.

\- Heu Sas'ke ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé mais mon frère ne va pas tarder et ...  
\- Je vois ! Je te laisse, si tu as besoin je suis à côté.

Il partit le regard de nouveau impassible, claquant la porte en sortant. Mais quel idiot ! J'allais lui proposer de rester pour voir mon frère -». Tant pis ça ne fais rien.

En fait, ça vaut surement mieux pour lui qu'il ne le rencontre pas. Je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qu'aurait dit nii-san ! Enfin bref, il va arriver d'une seconde a l'autre, il vaut mieux que je sois prêt. Y'a-t-il quelque chose ici qu'il pourrait critiquer ?

La chambre ? Non elle est nickel je viens de la ranger en plus c'est celle de maman, il ne s'en moquera pas. La salle de bain ? Non plus, y a pas grand-chose à dire. Mes Blood tablettes ? Il pourrait très bien dire que j'en ai trop pris ou même pas assez, non il a un nombre raisonnable. La poubelle ? Elle est pleine je ferais mieux de la vider. Ça c'est fait ! Et sinon, ben, voyons ...

Non décidément je crois que tout est parfait. Tiens ! Déjà ? Je me dirige vers la porte, mais Kyu m'arrête

\- qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

Il me tira par la manche pour m'emmener devant le miroir. Je constatai en effet les dégâts. J'avais les cheveux en bataille, un jogging, avec un t-shirt taché du sang de Sasuke. Je courus en vitesse vers la salle de bain, me passant un coup de peigne, et enfilant un nouveau t-shirt pour aller ouvrir. Au passage j'avais remercié Kyu.

\- Salut Nag...!

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'étreignit de ce que j'aurais crus être, de toutes ses forces. Un peu comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis une éternité. Je laissai échapper un soupir.

\- Tu comptes me laisser respirer ?

Il me lâcha et me sourit, un faux sourire, presque ironique ... Putain Nagi tu me fais flipper la !

\- Tu n'aurais pas oublié de m'appeler par hasard ?  
\- heu ... désolé ?  
Il balaya mes excuses d'un geste  
\- quoiqu'il en soit j'ai amené quelqu'un, tu le connais et il va intégrer le lycée, tu seras content de le revoir (ou pas), j'en suis sûr !

Vu son sourire sadique je crois pas non ..., comment ça le revoir ? Non ne me dis pas que c'est ...

\- Salut Naru !

Une tête blonde aux cheveux longs, des yeux gris argents qui me transperçaient de leur éclats, un corps svelte et paraissant fragile en apparence, je peux vous dire que dès qu'il m'a serré dans ses bras c'est autre chose ! -' Bref, Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici !

\- Dei ! Tu me fais mal !  
\- Pardon Naru !

Il me lâcha et affronta mon regard. Comment ose-t-il encore se tenir devant moi ! Me serrer dans ses bras comme si de rien n'était ! La rage commençait à me dominer et je n'arrivais pas à me calmer malgré Kyu qui se donnait tant bien que mal pour y arriver

\- Naruto ... il faut qu'on parle.

Nagi était le seul qui avec sa voix apaisante arrivait à me calmer. Sur ce, nous entrâmes, Deidara prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je m'assis sur le lit, les regardant, enfin plus mon frère que "lui".

\- Bon soupira Nagi, l'ambiance est légèrement tendue la ! Bon, Naruto je crois que tu mérites en effet des explications...

\- non tu crois ! Comment ose-t-il revenir après tout ça ! Comment ose-t-il même se placer devant moi en ce moment même !

\- calme-toi Naru ! Je vais tout t'expliquer !

Il regarda du coin de l'œil Deidara, qui avait l'air de souffrir de mes propos, tant mieux ! Puis il détourna son attention sur moi.

\- J'ai croisé par le plus grand des hasards Deidara dans la rue ce matin. Bon c'est vrais que sur le coup il s'en ait pris une.

Mon frère sourit, un sourire un peu gêné comme si il s'était trompé

\- une bonne je confirme  
\- Bref, Tu te trompes sur son compte Naruto, il ne s'est pas enfuis comme un lâche, il l'a fait pour te protéger de ...

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir

\- AH OUI ! Alors que j'étais prisonnier des flammes ! Explique-moi comment il a pu me laisser le pour mon bien hein ! EXPLIQUE-MOI !

Ma rage s'était intensifiée alors que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Cette nuit, ou le ciel s'est teinté de rouge, ou les flammes dévoraient tout sur leur passage, tout ce sang, mes parents, mes amis, ma famille, ils sont tous ... morts ? Mon cousin va me sauver ! Mais il s'enfuit comme un lâche, je dois me débrouiller, la fumée, il n'y en a trop, je perds l'équilibre, Nagi !

\- NNNOOONNNN !

J'éclatai en sanglots.

* * *

Et voilà la suite peut être demain. Et un grand merci à Akarisnape qui corrige cette fiction !


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le chapitre 6.

Et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Merci à Akarisnape pour avoir corrigé !

* * *

Chapitre 6  
Je n'avais pas le choix Naruto

J'ai encore dus louper une journée de cours. Pourquoi ? J'ai fait une crise rien qu'en revoyant mon cousin: Deidara Uzumaki. Pourquoi ? Il m'a abandonné alors que j'étais cerné par les flammes.

Il passait en courant au milieu des cris, au milieu du chaos, il m'a vu, mais il a préféré continuer pour j'imagine sauver sa peau ! Je l'ai toujours aimé et admiré, il était un modèle pour moi : mon second frère. Et lui il m'a laissé à mon sort, si Nagi ne m'avait pas sauvé à temps, je ne serais certainement pas là, dans ses bras.

Deidara me regardait, impassible, presque au bord des larmes mais il avait toujours tenté de rester fort. Je détournai le regard ne voulant pas croisé le regard d'un traître. Nagi remarqua bien vite le silence pesant qui régnait depuis que j'avais éteins mon portable à cause des appels répétitifs de mes amis.

J'étais resté une journée environs inconscient, d'après Nagi ce n'était qu'un choc émotionnel. J'arrivais à tenir en présence de Deidara. Mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter ! Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il ose garder le nom de notre famille ! Alors qu'il nous a trahis !

\- Naru arrête !

Nagi attrapa ma main, j'avais serré mon bras jusqu'au sang à force de m'énerver. Nagi et moi nous étions faits une promesse

"- Je préférais qu'a la place de te morfondre tu te souviennes des bons moments que tu as passé avec eux, arrête de te torturer avec ce qu'ils leurs aient arrivé, ils n'aimeraient pas te voir dans cet état crois-moi.

\- Je te crois  
\- Dernier jour ? dit-il en tendant la main vers son cadet  
\- Dernier jour.

Ils se serrèrent la main, le jeune blond fit un sourire à la Uzumaki réchauffant le cœur du roux.»

Une promesse qui au final, je n'aurais pas su tenir. Pardon Nagi.

\- Désolé.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave soupira mon frère

Il me prit dans ses bras et je n'opposai aucune résistance, je me sentais bien. Soudain, on frappa à la porte, Tsunade entra.

\- Naruto ? Tu n'es pas aller en ...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, sous le choc. Je devais vraiment avoir une sale gueule. Elle se dirigea le plus vite possible dans ma direction et remplaça bien vite mon frère.

\- Bonjour Deidara sourit elle  
\- Bonjour Tsunade-sama  
\- Hein !?

Je repoussai un peu Tsunade sans pour autant l'éloigner.

\- Tu es au courant de ce qu'il a fait au moins ! Il a fui ! Ce n'est qu'un lâche ! Il ne mérite pas de...humf !

Avant que je ne finisse de parler ou de dire une bêtise, Tsunade m'avait repris dans ces bras, me calmant. Elle caressa mes cheveux pour m'apaiser : effet immédiat ! Tsunade est donc la deuxième personne dans ce monde à pouvoir m'apaiser, j'en fus stupéfait.

\- vous ne lui avez encore rien dit ? grogna t elle  
\- j'allais le faire Tsunade ! Se défendit Nagi (un sourire de baka !) Mais nous n'en avons pas vraiment eux l'occasion !

Le silence fut et Deidara me parut hésitant.

\- Naruto ? Se risqua-t-il  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! grognais-je en le fusillant du regard, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici d'ailleurs !  
\- je voudrais te parler de quelque chose ...  
\- quoi ! Que tu n'as pas eus le cran de m'aider il y a dix ans !  
\- Naruto ! m'arrêta Nagi, laisse le parler ! Tu pourras l'insulter après si tu en a envie !

Le ton qu'avait employé Nagi était sérieux, jamais il ne l'utilisait. J'acquiesçai, me calmant lentement en tentant d'écouter au mieux Deidara juste parce que Nagi me le demande soyons clair !

\- Bien, Il y a dix ans, Madara s'en est pris à notre famille.

Mouais, c'est ça ! Tu n'es qu'un demi-sang, tu n'es même pas un vampire sang pur Uzumaki ! Raison de plus pour que tu ne fasses plus parti de ce clans que je chéris tant !

(Deidara est en gros mi-Uzumaki au sang pur, mi-quelque-chose-que-je-dirais-pas-quoi-^^ au sang pur, en fait il est sang pur multiplié par 2 bref il est trop fort ! ^^ NOTE BETA : Euh…quand on mélange deux sang-purs de deux races différentes, ça fait pas justement des demi-sang ?) Tu ne fais partis de notre famille juste parce que mon père t'a accepté rien de plus !

\- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour sauver un maximum de monde. Sans succès. J'ai ensuite été piégé par Madara, j'ai courus, tu étais là, il allait me rattraper et si je t'aidais et t'emmenais tu allais certainement mourir avec moi, Nagato se rapprochait j'ai donc crus bien faire en tentant d'éloigner Madara.

\- Et tu as bien fais ! Grace à toi nous avons pu lui échapper jusqu'ici

Quoi ? "Grace à toi», grâce à Deidara ? Il nous a sauvés ? Impossible ! Non c'est faux ! Faux ! Je ..., Je pris ma tête entre mes mains réfléchissant du mieux que je pu, mais je venais toujours à la même conclusion : Son histoire était plausible.

Il s'approcha, mit ses genoux à terre. Etant assis sur mon lit les pieds dans le vide, je le dominais de ma hauteur. Il baissa la tête et reprit :

\- Je n'avais pas le choix Naruto, maintenant je te laisse choisir de la suite des événements quel qu'ils soient ...

Quel qu'ils soient ? Deidara tu es mon cousin, mon ami, mon frère, ou es-tu passé ? Le Dei que je connaissais était plein de joie de vivre mais avec un caractère de cochon.

Il adorait faire exploser des pétards devant la maison de grand-mère pour l'énerver, il était bagarreur et cherchait vraiment toujours les emmerdes, tellement que c'était Nagi qui réglait le compte des adversaires de Deidara quand il rentrait avec un cocard et plusieurs saignements à la maison.

Ou est-il passé ? Devant moi ne se trouvait qu'un Deidara rongé par le remord, amaigri, triste et brisé. Je tentai de le raisonner en lui mettant une gifle sans y employer toutes mes forces.

\- Baka !

Je l'étreignis, il ne s'attendait pas à ça et me serra lui aussi. Le Deidara que je connaissais, je le ferais revenir. Oh oui ! J'y emploierais tout mon temps si il le fallait, mais ne t'inquiète pas Deidei tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Les larmes me montèrent, l'émotion. J'étais heureux de pouvoirs serrer mon autre frère, le cœur léger ! Pour que je sois vraiment heureux, il ne manquerait que Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura et peut être si ça avait été possible ... mes parents.

\- Toi aussi Naruto ! Toi aussi ...

Nous nous lâchâmes avec regret, et discutâmes. Nous avions du temps à rattraper lui et moi, tout comme avec Gaara. Dei m'a dit qu'il avait hâte de revoir Gaara après tout ce temps ! Car oui, ils étaient amis. Il va en effet rejoindre le lycée et habiter avec nous par la même occasion.

Et puis vint la question cruciale ! "Quelqu'un t'intéresse ? " Nan mais ce n'est pas possible il a parlé a Nagi lui c'est obligé ! -' Je lui ai donc répondus la même chose qu'à mon frère "Non et puis je ne m'y intéresse pas».

Par contre lui, il est toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même, un vrai coureur de jupons ! Il m'a dit déjà avoir repéré quelques filles en traversant l'établissement. Faîtes que Sakura n'en fasse pas partie ! Non aucune chance ! (méchant ! ^^ )

Quand nous remarquâmes que Nagi et Tsunade étaient partis, nous décidâmes aussi de sortir. Je pris soin de prendre ma carte électronique pour pouvoir revenir dans le dortoir des Élites.

Etant la fin des cours depuis près d'une heure. Je lui fis alors visiter l'établissement. Lui présentant mes amis par la même occasion ! Il n'a pas tout de suite accroché avec Kiba et Sasuke, par contre pour Sakura alors là ça va nickel ! On se demande pourquoi -'.

Mais bon nous savions tous qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'être ensemble puisque Sakura était à fond pour Sasuke.

Après de multiples questions sur mon absence de la part de mes amis et quelques mensonges en guise de réponse, les discutions fusèrent.

Moi, Deidara et Gaara parlions le plus et nous racontions ce que nous avions vécus en étant séparés. Et dire qu'avant nous jouions tous les trois au jardin d'enfants ! ça remonte à si loin !

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Tsunade :

\- Dis-moi Nagato  
\- Oui ?  
\- pourquoi cache tu tout ça à Naruto ?  
\- pardon ?  
\- Il ne sait rien ! Il ne sait pas pour son père ! Il ne sait pas pour Madara ! Il ne sait pas que ...

Nagato ne la laissa pas finir et s'écria :

\- Je sais ! Mais tout ça c'est pour son bien !

Tsunade était choquée, Nagato ? Répondre à son ainée ? Ce n'était pas son genre. La vieille soupira

\- Quand il apprendra tout que fera tu, Nagato ?  
\- Je ferais en sorte qu'il l'apprenne petit à petit, certaines choses doivent restée secrète, je n'y peux rien, c'est lui qui me l'a demandé

Nagato s'était levé et admirait les bibelots qui traînaient sur la bibliothèque qu'il jugea plus intéressants que la marraine de son frère.

\- je sais soupira-t-elle, que m'autorise tu à lui révéler ?

\- A propose de Madara et des Uchiha. Quand il apprendra le nom de famille de Sasuke, il deviendra fou, soit il le tuera et je sais qu'il en ait capable soit il partira et viendra te l'annoncer, la tu lui expliqueras.  
\- et s'il le tue ?

Nagato se tourna vers Tsunade, un peu stupéfait qu'elle puisse envisager cette option.

\- prions pour que ça ne se produise pas

Il sourit, et elle lui rend son sourire et le regarde ensuite d'un air sévère

\- Je ne crois pas en dieu Nagato !  
\- Il va bien falloir ma chère ! ^^  
\- désespérant ! Si un de mes élèves meurt se sera de ta faute, je te préviens !  
\- oui oui !  
\- On dirait vraiment que ça va t'empêcher de dormir ! ironisa t elle  
\- oui je crois, tu as de l'aspirine ?

Il lui lança un air de chiens battus. Ils riaient.

* * *

Je vous revois la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 7 ^^ Laissez un review please !


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le chapitre 7 je suis vraiment désoler de le poster en retard pardon !

RAR:

Sasunaru-4ever: alors déjà merci pour ta review et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit hehe mais merci ^^

Yuki-Jiji: je n'ai pas compris ton review XD

Et voilà je vous poste aussi le chap. 8 directement Merci à Akarisnape pour avoir corriger.

* * *

Chapitre 7

La vengeance de Sasuke

Le matin est là, une nouvelle journée ensoleillée s'annonce ! Même s'il fait encore nuit, je m'étais levé de bonne heure, avant Kyu ! Non c'est pas une blague -'. Je sortis de la salle de bain, lavé, habillé, une serviette sur les épaules pour empêcher mes cheveux humides de me tremper.

Je pris une Blood tablette qui s'évapora dans son verre. Je saisis le

verre et pris mon temps pour l'engloutir, les élèves étaient tous au self, me laissant un peu de temps avant les cours.

Sasuke...

Hein ! Pourquoi je pense à lui en ce moment moi ?! Putain, calme Naruto, c'est peut être juste parce que ...

"- tu sais Naruto ..., je te considère déjà comme ... mon meilleur ami.»

Oui c'est juste parce que lui et Gaara sont mes meilleurs amis, rien de plus. Bon, nouvelle journée ! J'ai quoi aujourd'hui ? Alors, vendredi ... j'ai Arts plastiques, une heure de SVT, pause, une heure de SVT (en fait il a deux heure en gros), self pour certains, Math et je finis à 15h avec Histoire.

Cool la journée ! Je rentrerais directement à la maison cet aprèm ! (non ce n'est pas mon véritable emplois du temps, malheureusement ! ^^) Kyu se réveilla et m'adressa un petit sourire en me voyant courir dans tous les sens pour préparer mes affaires j'eus comme une impression de déjà vus...

Mon sac prêt, je rangeai la serviette sur le sèche-serviette de la salle de bain et vins m'asseoir au côté du petit renard qui soit disant passant était beaucoup plus âgé que moi.

\- tu es content à l'idée de rentrer ?

\- je ne sais pas, en fait ce n'est pas vraiment chez moi puisque l'on vient d'arriver je dois encore m'habituer, mais oui, au moins ça m'aidera à fuir tout ça !

\- en attendant je te le répète Naruto ! On doit partir et vite ! Ce Sasuke je ne le sens pas ! C'est lui l'aura dont je te parlais !

\- Sasuke n'est pas une menace je te dis !

\- Mais bien sur je te crois ! Tu n'as aucune preuve-moi si !

\- Tiens ! Pendant qu'on y est, pourquoi tu LUI avais envoyé un sms ?!

\- J'ai paniqué Naruto ! Tu étais inconscient quand je suis revenu et puis Sasuke était juste à côté !

\- C'est bon je te crois ! soupirais-je

Je lui fis mon sourire à la Uzumaki pour le calmer ; ça marche ! Il se détend et vole pour venir se poser sur mon épaule. Je le regarde, il me regarde, nous rions.

Nous fûmes malheureusement coupés par une certaine personne demandant accès à ma chambre. Je repris ma respiration avant d'acquiescer. Sasuke pénétra dans la chambre, son regard perçant et ses splendides yeux onyx se posèrent sur moi.

J'essayai de maintenir ma respiration a un rythme normal, tandis que je le saluais chaleureusement, il s'avança faisant ainsi se plisser son pantalon noir de l'uniforme du lycée à l'endroit de son entre jambe. Non Naruto ! Putain arrête !

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côté, Kyu prit un air dégoûté.

\- Tu me brûleras les draps Naruto !

Il s'éloigna à l' opposé d'où se trouvait Sasuke tandis que je laissai échapper un petit rire.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- non rien ! Puis je connaitre la raison de ta visite Sasuke ?

\- En faut-il une ?

\- Je ne sais pas, question a creusé ! souris-je

Il détourna la tête quand je crus encore une fois voir des rougeurs sur ses joues, non mais je dois halluciner, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait réveiller ! Oui c'est ça ! C'est juste la fatigue, rien de plus...

\- Hn, tu ferais mieux de te préparer, l'heure approche

J'étais encore en jogging et en t-shirt, il fallait mieux que j'enfile l'uniforme avant que j'oublis

\- ah oui ! Merci Sasuke ! souris-je

Je me précipitai vers la salle de bain, je fis discrètement signe a Kyu de venir avec moi, je ne le laisserais pas seul avec Sasuke, c'est trop dangereux ! En particulier parce qu'il n'apprécie pas mon meilleur ami.

Il me rejoint en essayant de me convaincre de sortir discrètement par la fenêtre, je fis la sourde oreille. Une fois prêt, je sortis, le jour commençait à se lever, donnant au ciel une teinture rose pastel.

Tandis que j'observais l'horizon, la luminosité baissa soudainement. J'eus un sursaut de surprise en constatant que la lumière c'était éteinte, et que ma seule source de lumière était le soleil se levant petit à petit.

Mes yeux de vampires s'accoutumèrent vite et facilement à l'obscurité. Je m'avançai cherchant Sasuke du regard. Quand je perçus soudainement un courant d'air et mon dos ce heurta violemment au sol.

Sasuke, à califourchon sur moi, son souffle chaud caressant la peau de mon cou

\- T'as éteins la lumière !

Je levai les yeux au ciel

\- Non ...

Sa voix c'était faite ironique, et je crus qu'elle avait aussi un petit ton ... Sadique !

\- Bon ce n'est pas que t'es lourd hein, mais tu peux te pousser ?!

\- Non ... dit-il d'une voix suave accompagnant à merveille son comportement enfantin

J'eus un frisson lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur ma jugulaire ... il le fait exprès ou quoi !? Il avait qu'à se prendre une Blood tablette merde !

\- N'y pense même pas !

\- Hn ...

Il était dans les vapes et continuais pourtant à faire des sortes de baiser papillons dans mon cou, suivant toujours le chemin de ma jugulaire, ce qu'il souhaitait me paraissait clair. Il ne s'était pas nourri ce matin.

Je ne me débattais pas pour autant, s'il me mordait nous serions quittes en quelques sortes ... mais je ne m'étais jamais fait mordre avant, je me demande ce que ça fait.

La sonnerie retentit, ne sortant pas Sasuke de sa transe pour autant. Je tentai tant bien que mal de le repousser avec mes mains qu'il attrapa et plaqua au-dessus de ma tête et ce, avec une seule main.

\- Sas'ke on a cours la !

Il releva la tête pour m'adresser un regard et retourna bien vite à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Pourquoi t'en soucis tu ? Tu n'y fais que dormir ...

Je soupirai, puis, doucement, sa main se dirigea vers les boutons de ma chemise, qu'il déboutonna avec lenteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Il ne répondit pas, comme si tout allais plus lentement pour lui, quand il eut fini, il passa sa main sur mon torse et m'enleva ma chemise. Lâchant ainsi mes mains (bas oui ! parce que si vous vous arrivez à enlever votre haut avec les mains attachés je dis bravo ! ^^)

Je m'agrippai vivement à son dos, attendant qu'il passe à l'acte. Un sourire mesquin passa sur son visage, je ne comprends pas, s'il est affamé pourquoi ne se dépêche-t-il pas de le faire ?

Un nouveau frison me parcouru lorsque je le sentis lécher ma gorge. Une vive douleur m'atteint, et laissa ensuite place à un pur plaisir. Je pouvais sentir le cœur de Sasuke battre à vive allure, mon sang coulait dans sa gorge, sa soif s'atténuait petit à petit, l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui me submergea.

Le plaisir de le sentir m'aspirer tout entier s'empara de moi, me laissant sortir quelques gémissements entre mes respirations saccadées. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je m'arrête.

Malheureusement il s'arrêta trop tôt pour avoir pu apaiser sa soif entièrement du moins. Il se releva, juste assez pour me faire face laissant seulement quelques centimètres entre nos deux visages, et cette fois j'en étais sûr, il rougissait légèrement.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait et essuya le sang qui restait encore sur ses lèvres et me regarda avec gourmandise.

\- Toi et ta stupide vengeance ! grognais-je

Nous étions quittes.

Il sourit, un sourire toujours aussi mesquin et sadique. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et me murmura des paroles qui me glacèrent le sang ou peut être le chauffait ... putain Naruto !

\- Tu es vraiment délicieux Naruto ...

Mais ... WTF ?! Pourquoi je rougis moi ! Je m'empressai de remettre les boutons de ma chemise et au passage, sans faire exprès, j'effleurai son intimité, il gémit. Je fis mine je-n'est-rien-fais-! , et continua de remettre ma chemise tandis que lui n'avait pas bougé, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Bon tu te pousses !

Je le ramenai un peu de sa réflexion, puis j'eus un nouveau frisson qui me parcourus de la tête au pied lorsqu'il lécha l'orbe de mon oreille, putain Sasuke sa fais trois fois la ! Arrête !

Il se releva, j'en profitai pour me redresser et plonger mes océanes dans ses onyx. Son regard était toujours aussi attirant.

\- Sas'ke !

\- Hm ?

\- pousse-toi !

\- Non, dit-il d'un air enfantin, craquant ...

Faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse la !

\- Sasu ! Je suis sérieux !

\- Moi aussi sourit-il toujours aussi sadiquement

\- Dégage ou je m'occupe personnellement de te foutre a l'autre bout de la pièce !

\- je t'en prie vas-y ! Ne te gêne surtout pas !

\- tu l'auras voulu !

Je pris une grande inspiration, le saisis par les épaules mais au lieu de l'envoyer valser, il me saisit par la taille et m'attira vers lui, nous faisant tomber à la renverse.

Sasuke affichait toujours cet air sadique sur son visage. Je soupirai et me levai tandis qu'il resta quelques secondes à terre le temps que tout ça lui monte au cerveau. Il n'en eut pas le temps et s'évanouis, à terre, dans ma chambre -'.

Je m'approchai avec un soupir désespéré. Je l'observai quelques secondes. Endormi, on aurait dit un ange avec sa peau blanche comme la neige et ses cheveux de geais se répandent autour de lui.

Il avait l'air si serin pas comme quand nous sommes en cours, c'est vrais que quand il est en classe ou dehors il affiche toujours cet air de je-m'en-foutiste, un air impassible, triste et froid. Là il était tous le contraire, seulement quand j'étais là.

Ne voulant pas qu'il se plaigne de douleurs à son réveil je trouvai préférable qu'il dorme dans un lit. Le sien étant trop loin je l'installai dans le mien.

\- Désoler Naruto, mais tu vas devoir tout brûler !

Kyu, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là !

\- c'est ça ... murmurais je

Je pris la carte électronique de l'étage et partis en cours mon sac sur le dos et Kyu sur mon épaule disant sans arrêt qu'il devait absolument me trouver un excellent gel douche et parfum pour faire disparaître l'odeur de Sasuke.

Je me sentais à la fois fière de porter son odeur et à la fois embarrassé.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : L'amour d'un vampire**

**Auteur:** Narusasu-X ou Mizu

**Bêta** : Akarisnape

**Nombre** **de** **chapitre** : 30

**Nombre de chapitre en ligne** : 8

**Note** : Bon comme toujours l'histoire ne m'appartient pas et les personnages ne nous appartient pas. Merci à Akarisnape pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre MERCII. Bon aller je laisse place à la lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Karin ose s'en prendre àmoi

Quand je pénétrai dans la salle de cour, je dus m'excuser auprès d'Orochimaru-sensei. Je m'installai à ma place, Kiba et Gaara me lançaient des regards interrogateurs en se retournant (ils sont à la table en face de la mienne pour une raison qui m'échappe).

\- Je vais faire des photocopies, Kabuto tu veilleras sur la classe, s'exclama Orochimaru-sensei.

\- Hai sensei ! répondit ce dernier.

Je respirai profondément tandis que ce qui c'était passé avec Sasuke me revenait en tête. S'il avait réellement cédé à la soif, il se serait directement jeté sur moi, il n'aurait pas été aussi patient. Je vois... il l'a fait exprès, une vengeance volontaire, j'ai vécu la scène à l'envers. Sasuke...tu es vraiment sadique dans ton genre...

\- Heu Naruto ? se risqua Gaara d'une voix tremblante.

\- Hm ?

\- Arrête d'afficher ce sourire sadique tu commences à me faire peur...

\- Ah pardon.

Je lui fis un sourire plus naturel qu'il me rendit. Mon attention se porta ensuite sur Kiba, perdu en pleine réflexion. Il ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit et me regarda comme si il avait résolu une énigme digne de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Naruto, pourquoi étais tu en retard ? Tu t'es pourtant levé de bonne heure...

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je suis à la chambre juste en face de la tienne je te rappelle.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! souris-je embarrassé.

Je ne comptais évidemment pas lui raconter la scène avec Sasuke. Il fallait vite que je trouve une excuse... putain Sasuke la tu ne me cause que des ennuis !

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Gaara.

\- Je m'étais rendormi et Sasuke est venu me voir et s'est écroulé dans ma chambre, d'où mon retard.

Imaginez à quel point je me sens ridicule la ...

\- Il n'a pas voulus aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non.

\- Etrange, s'enquit Kiba, bref ! Après réflexions je sais ce que tu es !

\- Quoi encore ?

Kiba a vraiment le chic pour me trouver des espèces chelous... il m'a déjà demandé pour : Salamandre, fée, sorcier (quoique ça c'est la classe), limace mutante, métamorphe, elfe, Gnome (non mais je vous jure), nain et d'autres trucs bizarre alors je m'attends au pire en fait...

\- Tu es mi-homme mi- paresseux !

\- Mais n'importe quoi.

Depuis mon tout premier cours dans ce lycée, Kiba n'a cessé de me poser des questions sur ma nature et ça commence vraiment à m'énerver. Gaara lui était plié de rire comme à chaque fois, Kiba enrageait parce que Gaara était au courant et pas lui.

A la fin de la première heure de cours d'SVT d'Orochimaru-sensei, je sortis avec Kiba, Gaara et Sakura dehors. Oui Sakura est dans notre classe, mais elle préfère se mettre devant pour bien suivre parce qu'elle veut que sa famille soit fière d'elle.

Je m'adosse contre un arbre avec les autres, Sakura vient directement me voir.

\- Naruto ?

\- oui ?

\- Tu as vus Sasuke-kun ?

\- oui, heu... il.., articulait je la gorge serrée, il ne vient pas en cours, du moins ce matin.

\- Ah merci Naruto ! sourit-elle un peu déçue, sinon toi ça va ?

\- oui merci Saku !

Elle a beau être à fond pour Sasuke elle ne reste pas amie avec moi juste pour que je lui donne de ses nouvelles et ça c'est cool ! Nous continuâmes à discuter tandis que Kiba restait toujours en pleine réflexion observant le moindre de mes mouvements, il commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise la !

\- Naruto.

\- quoi Kiba ?

\- regarde à gauche, dit-il en me faisant un signe de tête.

Je m'exécutai. Je constatai ce qui le préoccupait, Suigetsu, Karin, Neji et Hinata me fixaient tout en se parlant. J'eus l'étrange impression qu'ils parlaient de moi la...

Mes soupçons furent confirmés quand ils vinrent eux même ici. Je ne leur prêtai pas plus d'attention que ça. J'étais adossé contre l'arbre, pied droits appuyé dessus je parlais à Sakura, mon amie les fixa perplexe dès qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant moi.

\- Hey Namikaze !

Je tournai faiblement la tête pour lui montrer que je ne m'intéressais pas à un être aussi insignifiant que lui.

\- Oui ? Suigetsu ?

Je lui lançai l'un de mes nombreux et effrayants regards noir. Tandis que je saluai en souriant Hinata et Neji qui avaient soupiré tellement ils trouvaient leur ami ridicule de s'en prendre à un sang pur, malgré ça ils me rendirent mon sourire. Les Hyûga étaient des maîtres de la faune. Incroyable, je ne savais pas qu'il existait de telles maîtrises.

La rousse, Karin entre autre, dégoûtée d'avoir été ignorée prit la place de Suigetsu en le traitant d'incapable.

\- Alors toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? dis-je d'un air totalement désintéresse.

\- Où est Sasuke-kun ! Il traîne toujours avec toi depuis que tu es arrivé ! Où est-il ?!

\- Bonne question, au dortoir des Élites, ou veux-tu qu'il soit ?

Je m'apprêtais à reprendre ma discussion avec Sakura épargnant ainsi bien des souffrances a la pauvre tomate. Je croyais aussi que cette réponse lui suffirait, mais je m'étais trompé. Elle me plaqua violemment à l'arbre sous les yeux ébahit de mes amis.

Ils étaient choqués de voir un demi-sang s'en prendre de cette façon à un sang pur, sans aucun respect. Gaara paraissait stupéfait, mais de quoi ? Hinata et Neji eux, attendaient la suite des événements avec impatience et curiosité, sûrement pour voir comment je me défends.

Suigetsu lui s'inquiétait un peu pour son amie et y avait de quoi ! Elle commençait sérieusement à me casser les pieds !

\- Donne-moi ta carte ! sourit-elle sadiquement.

\- Enlèves tes sales pattes de la !

Je la repoussai, la fusilla du regard mais elle s'en contre fichait.

\- Je suis plus âgée que toi gamin ! Tu me dois le respect.

Je laissai s'échapper malgré moi, un sourire et un rire moqueur.

\- Je crois que tu inverse les rôles ma chère, c'est à moi que tu dois le respect ici, je suis un sang pur, une espèce supérieur.

Je m'en fiche qu'ils sachent que je suis un sang pur, ce n'est pas pour autant que Madara va se ramener ici. Tant qu'ils ne savent pas que je suis un vampire ça va.

Karin me fixa les yeux écarquillés, elle se ressaisit bien vite.

\- Certes, tu n'es qu'une putain de sang pur à la noix, mais tu es un étranger ! Toi et ton salopard de frère vous êtes ...humfgr !

S'en était trop ! Elle allait trop loin ! Elle voulait mourir ou quoi ? J'avais traversé la moitié de la cour, son cou dans ma main pour la plaquer violemment contre un mur, la soulevant de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Elle commençait à suffoquée mais avant de la lâcher je lui murmurai d'un ton menaçant qui me fis presque peur.

\- N'insulte pas... ma famille, compris ?

Elle hocha la tête, je la lâchai j'étais satisfait. Elle reprit son souffle pendant que la sonnerie retentissait et que les élèves venaient pour l'aider, ils venaient à peine de remarquer que je l'avais emmenée. Ça avait vraiment dû être rapide pour eux. Je pris la direction de ma classe, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bravo Naruto ! me félicita Kiba d'une frappe amicale dans le dos, tu l'as bien eux !

\- merci Kiba, souris je.

\- Je suis impressionné Naru ! s'exclama Gaara tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

Je m'installai à ma place et l'interrogeai du regard.

\- Je veux dire, avant tu étais beaucoup plus violent pour moi que ça, tu te contrôles mieux et tu as fait des progrès je te félicite !

Il me fit un sourire que je lui rendis

\- merci.

Il avait raison, Nagi m'avait beaucoup aidé à contrôler ma force, et j'étais parvenu à un niveau raisonnable. Orochimaru-sensei reprit son cours que je n'écoutai pas. J'avais beaucoup trop hâte d'être à la pause, j'avais faim.

Sasuke m'avait presque vidé, J'irais le voir en même temps tiens. Il se sentira peut être mieux, avec un peu de chance. Il va morfler je vais le tuer ! Je n'ai pas encore digéré le fait qu'il ait bu mon sang !

Et voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que ça vous a plus. ^^ Laissez un review

être à la pause, j'avais faim.

Sasuke m'avait presque vidé, J'irais le voir en même temps tiens. Il se sentira peut être mieux, avec un peu de chance. Il va morfler je vais le tuer ! J'ai pas encore digéré le fait qu'il est bus mon sang !

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que ça vous a plus. ^^ laissez un review


	9. Chapter 9

Hey salut tout le monde... oui je sais je suis en retard et je suis vraiment désolé, mais il m'est presque impossible d'aller sur le net, déjà que je n'ai plus de téléphone depuis le 27 avril mais bon heureusement que j'ai ma sœur (chez qui je suis en ce moment même) et au collège où je peux aller sur l'ordi pour écrire un peu.

Sinon un grand merci à ceux qui suivi et on mit en favoris cette fic. Et aussi à ceux qui ont laissé un review. Bon aller j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire !

Merci aussi à Akarisnape qui fait de gros effort pour corriger cette fiction.

* * *

Chapitre 9  
Kiba a trouvé, Je vais tuer Sasuke

A la fin du cours d'S.V.T., je fis un faible au-revoir à mes amis et montais à vive allure les étages. Arrivé au 5éme, j'insérai la carte et allais jusqu'à ma chambre. Seule la lumière du jour éclairait la pièce. Je distinguai une silhouette assise sur mon lit, me fixant. C'était déstabilisant.

Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et me servis une Blood tablette, je m'installai à l'envers sur la CHAISE DE BUREAU pivotante, à côté de Sasuke.

\- Bien dormi ? demandais-je entre deux gorgées.  
\- hn.  
\- Tu vas en cours cet aprèm ?  
\- Je t'ai vu, dehors avec Karin.  
\- ah oui...  
\- J'en ai ris.

Il fit un léger sourire et me regarda d'un air enfantin très chou.

\- ravis d'être un excellent divertissement !  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire.  
\- je sais.

Le silence prit place laissant toutefois raisonner le bruit du verre en contact avec le bureau lorsque je le posai.

\- Tu aurais pu te venger d'une autre manière tu sais !  
\- Hn ?

Il ne voit vraiment pas de quoi je parle. Nan mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ! Moi j'y ai pensé toute la matinée et lui il zappe comme ça !

\- ce matin.  
\- ah.. Non, sourit-il de nouveau sadiquement.  
\- arrête ce regard !

Je détournai la tête.

\- pourquoi ?

Je retournai la tête pour lui faire face, il s'était rapproché, un peu trop même... Soudain, il me tira par le col de ma chemise, m'attirant dans le lit et se plaça encore à califourchon sur moi.

\- Nan t'es sérieux là.  
\- j'aimerais bien recommencer et c'est très tentant crois-moi, mais malheureusement non, tu me dis d'arrêter ce regard alors toi arrête ce regard blasé !  
\- Oh mon dieu Sasuke tu n'as jamais été aussi bavard ! me moquais-je.  
\- Hn.  
\- aller c'est reparti !  
\- Hn...

Il passa sa main sous mon t-shirt et commença à me chatouiller, je me pris un grand fou rire et je l'entraînai avec moi, lui faisant subir le même sort. Son rire était magnifique, cristallin et tout simplement parfait. La première fois que je l'entendais rire, du moins pas sadiquement.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, à bout de souffle. Nous étions complètement décoiffés, le lit en vrac.

\- Navré Naruto, mais je vais devoir te brûler.

Je ris face à l'expression de Kyu, heureusement Sasuke crut que je riais de notre chatouille party et se mit à rire aussi, je suivis le mouvement de son rire majestueux et attirant.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien sur mon lit. Jusqu'à ce que Kiba nous interrompt. Il demandait la permission d'entrer, j'en fus fort étonné, que je lui accordai.

\- Naruto, il faudra y aller, on va avoir cours dans pas longtemps et...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend lorsqu'il aperçut Sasuke

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fout la lui ?  
\- Lui je l'aime bien ! Traîne plutôt avec des gens qui ont du bon sens Naruto !

Kiba, "bon sens" ? S'ils n'avaient pas été là je pense que je me serais pris un grand fous rire à en perdre mon souffle.

\- sympa.  
\- Il est là, parce qu'il est là c'est tout !

Je lui tirai la langue, il m'imita sur le champ.

\- Bande de gamins.  
\- au fait Sas'ke ? Tu comptes retourner en cours ou pioncer ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il me fixa l'air désorienté, puis son regard changea en un sourire en coin.

\- Ta chambre me plait, je crois que je vais rester...

Sur ce, il tomba en arrière pour s'affaler dans le lit fermant peu à peu les paupières. Nan mais je rêve ! Je sers d'abord de réserve de sang et ensuite il prend ma chambre pour un HÔTEL !

\- Sasuke ! C'était un ordre tu vas en cours !  
\- c'est ça oui...

Il ne me prit pas au sérieux et se tourna sur le côté me forçant à admirer son dos aux courbes bien dessinées.

\- Nan mais je rêve là.

Je le secouai tel un prunier, aucune réaction. J'eus une idée. Kiba était déjà sorti ce qui m'arrangeait. J'enfonçai l'ongle de mon index dans mon poignet, provoquant une petite coulure de sang, l'odeur lui tiqua les narines.

Il ouvrit les yeux aussi rapidement que sa bouche se retrouvait contre ma petite plaie. Ça a marché au moins. Je retirai brusquement mon poignet, il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il céda tout de même et décida d'aller en cours avec moi.

Nous sortîmes dans le couloir, mais Kiba était la et m'attendait pour discuter. Il voulait me parler, je fis signe a Sasuke que je le rejoindrais plus tard et il partit en soupirant. Je m'approchai de Kiba les mains dans les poches.

\- de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demandais-je.  
\- J'ai trouvé.

Il c'était adossé contre le mur, le visage dans le vide.

\- quoi ?  
\- J'ai trouvé, ce que tu es... je m'en doutais depuis hier quand j'ai sentis l'odeur du sang de Sasuke il y a deux jour et le tiens ce matin et a l'instant...  
\- J'avais oublié que les loups avaient un odorat surdéveloppé.

Il savait maintenant, que faire ? M'enfuir à toutes jambes ? Non ça ne me ressemble pas. Le plus important pour l'instant c'est ce que lui compte faire.

\- par contre, j'aimerais que tu me dises Naruto, c'est très étrange, car la seule famille de vampire au sang pur que je connaisse sont les Uchiha du village sinon il n'y en a pas, enfin pas que je sache...

Merde je suis dans de beaux draps moi ! Quoi ? Les Uchiha à Konoha ? Des meurtriers dans un village si paisible ! Madara ici ! Non impossible, il n'est pas la ! Sinon nous n'aurions pas survécus longtemps après avoir emménagés. Attend une seconde, la seule famille de vampire au sang pur, alors ...

\- Sasuke...  
\- Oui Sasuke Uchiha en fait partie, dis Naru ça va ? T'es encore plus pâle que Dracula !

Il me saisit par les épaules, je ne réagis pas.

Sasuke Uchiha

Et merde ! Je me suis fait avoir ! Il a envoyé Sasuke pour qu'il se rapproche de moi, peut-être même sait il mon véritable nom ? Sasuke m'a trahi ! Celui que je croyais mon ami m'a trahi, il a GAGNÉ ma confiance pour m'enfoncer un couteau dans le dos après !

En une semaine je n'ai pas été assez méfiant ! En plus de sa il a bu mon sang, j'ai l'impression d'être souillé ! Notre temps est compté, je dois absolument prévenir Nagi et Dei ou peut être sont-ils déjà... non je refuse de le croire, enfoirés d'Uchiha !

Je dois prévenir Nagi, nous devons partir, on s'est enfoncé dans la gueule du loup et le piège se referme. Avant je dois tuer ce chien ! Il a osé me corrompre, il s'est joué de moi ! Ah oui il doit bien rire maintenant ! Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de sourire !

\- Naruto où tu vas ?!

Je courais, j'en pouvais plus. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues, la colère et la haine prenaient le dessus. Kyu avait eus raison et moi je ne l'ai même pas écouté. On s'est installé là où nous allions surement rendre notre dernier souffle mais ce n'était pas la faute de Nagi, non il ne doit pas s'en vouloir, non c'était de ma faute !

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué assez tôt ! Je serrai les poings en me dirigeant vers "l'Uchiha" (pourquoi je mets une majuscule ? je n'ai pas à le respecter !), je me dirigeai vers lui d'un pas menaçant et décidé, Gaara m'avait repérer et tentait de me rejoindre avec Sakura pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie, trop tard je l'avais déjà saisis par le col.

\- hey !  
\- Laisse tomber ! J'ai bien compris ton petit jeu ! Il t'a envoyé m'amadouer ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! On ne se laissera pas faire ! Je vous hais sales Uchiha ! Tous !

Je le lâchai, il tomba à terre, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et d'incompréhension, il avait abandonné son regard impassible. Les autres n'osaient pas l'aider de peur de se prendre un coup, je les ignorais.

\- je ne veux plus te voir ! Va-t'en disparaît ! Tu n'es rien ! Dégage de ma vue ! Ne réparait plus jamais devant moi ! Espèce de traître !

Le poing levé, j'allais cogner sa belle petite face d'ange qui faisait genre Je-sais-pas-de-quoi-tu-parle, mais je me stoppai, non, on me stoppa. Je relevai la tête, Gaara mains tendus fronçait les sourcils, le sable emprisonnant complètement mon bras.

Il comprit que je n'allais pas me calmer, j'avais la respiration saccadée et je lui lançais un regard noir qu'il était seul à comprendre, je sus que ce regard lui fit de la peine car c'est le regard que j'aurais adressé à Madara et que j'adressais au traître tel que je crus qu'il était.

Il me libéra, je lançai un dernier regard de dégoût au traître et partit en courant rejoindre ma chambre, Gaara s'empressa de me suivre mais il ne parvint même pas à arriver à traverser la première la porte dont je détends la carte.

Je m'empressai de rassembler toutes mes affaires et de faire mon sac, nous allions partir je ne voyais pas d'autre solution, surtout que pour moi il était très certainement trop tard.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Naruto ?  
\- Pardon Kyu, tu avais raison à propos de... Sasuke. On part.

J'aurais crus qu'après tout ce qu'il me disait, il s'en réjouirait mais non il me regarda faire mes affaires avec une mine déconfite.

\- Naruto, c'est vrais qu'il est un Uchiha, mais tu sais quand tu es avec lui tu souris, je ne t'avais jamais vus comme ça, tu ris à n'en plus finir et tu...

\- Kyu ! C'est un traître et on ne part point ! dis-je en lâchant une larme malgré moi.

Kyu vint m'enlacer la joue de ses petites pattes, puis il s'assit sur ma tête caressant mes cheveux pour tenter de m'apaiser. Je souris faiblement, puis saisis mon portable et sélectionne le numéro de mon frère dans le répertoire: messagerie.

Ma voix se fait tremblante dans l'écho de l'appareil qui enregistre mon message vocal

\- Pardon Nagi, je... je sais que ce n'est pas encore le weekend mais je pars du lycée, pas la peine de venir me chercher tu es certainement assez occupé avec Dei. Je rentre bientôt ne t'inquiète pas.

Je raccrochai, je sentais Kyu inquiet et surpris de me voir prendre cette décision a la va vite. Je savais bien que c'était peut-être trop rapide et irréfléchis mais je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus ici.

J'eus juste le temps de boucler mon sac et de le porter sur mon épaule qu'on toqua à la porte. Je m'approchai de celle-ci, l'ouvrit et marcha vers la sortie du dortoir sans prêter aucune attention a Kiba qui accompagnait Sasuke pour me demander des explications.

Je dus rassembler toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Dans le couloir mes amis m'harcelaient pour recueillir une réponse à mon comportement. Gaara arriva et se chargea de les rassurer sans pourtant leur expliquer.

Il marcha à mes côtés dans le couloir, sans aucun bruit hormis nos respirations.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas au courant, en fait je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention, désolé...

Il doit vraiment ce sentir mal surtout après le regard que je lui avais lancé. Mon meilleur ami ne m'a pas trahi mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'avoir pensé ça ?

\- Non c'est de ma faute.  
\- Tu comptes partir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, déjà je vais certainement rejoindre Nagi et après j'improviserais.  
\- Si tu comptes rester passe manger à la maison ce weekend, d'accord ?  
\- peut être.  
\- j'aurais tellement aimé que tout soit comme avant.

Je portai mon regard sur lui et remarqua qu'il était au bord des larmes. Je le pris dans mes bras, tentant de le réconforter.

\- tout redeviendra comme avant crois-moi Gaa, mais pas ici.

Nous nous séparâmes et je partis seul jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade accompagné de ma tristesse et la sensation d'avoir été trahis par la personne que je croyais être mon ami.

* * *

Alors ça mérite un review ?


	10. Chapter 10

Aujourd'hui le chapitre arrive plus tôt hehe. Bon comme je ne sais pas quoi dire je vais directement vous laisser lire. Et encore et toujours je remercie Akarisnape pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et cette fiction en générale.

* * *

Chapitre 10  
Laisse-moi partir

Je toquai à la porte du bureau de ma chère marraine et entrai sans entendre la moindre permission. En voyant mon sac elle passa de la surprise à la perplexité. Je restai debout face à son bureau.

\- Pardon Baa-chan mais je pars.  
\- Comment ça tu pars !  
\- Je suis juste venu te prévenir que je quittais le lycée.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis s'assit à sa place derrière son bureau après avoir rangé un livre sur une étagère.

\- assieds-toi.  
\- pas la peine je pars de toute façon...  
\- Naruto Minato Uzumaki ! Assied toi !

Elle n'avait pas crié trop fort heureusement, mais elle paraissait très en colère alors, étant un peu intimidé j'allai tout de même m'assoir.

\- Bien, soupira-t-elle, maintenant les raisons de ton départ sont ?  
\- Sasuke Uchiha.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Sont mes seuls motifs, tu dois bien comprendre ça.  
\- Je vais t'expliquer une chose Naruto, Il y a bien longtemps, Madara vivait au village de Konoha avec sa famille, mais il fut ensuite accusé de meurtre et il déserta, il a été bannit de sa famille et tout le monde le croit mort aujourd'hui, Les Uchiha tels que Sasuke n'ont rien à voir avec lui, navré de te dire ça mais tu t'es trompé, et je sais que malgré ça tu as ta fierté et tu vas quand même vouloir partir, mais je te l'interdit Naruto. Tu restes à Konoha !

Sur ce dernier mot, je sortis en claquant violemment la porte de bois du bureau.

"Il a été banni de sa famille et tout le monde le croit mort aujourd'hui"

Je m'en fiche, Sasuke reste quand même un Uchiha ! Un Uchiha, je hais définitivement les Uchiha ! Alors pourquoi ai-je un pincement au cœur ?

Je sortis tout de même du lycée sous les regards haineux de Suigetsu et Karin et sous les regards emplis de perplexités de Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Sakura et Kiba.

Je ne rentrais pas directement à la maison, je fis un détour pour prendre le temps de réfléchir, je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire, devais je rentrer et dire: "Hey Nagi ! Les Uchiha sont ici, super le village ! Sinon on se casse ?" non.

Devais-je partir ? Serait-il plus contents si je partais ? Si je m'en allais loin de tout ça. Pour faire quoi ? Pour revenir aussi subitement que je serais partis ? Aucun doute à un moment donner je devrais me résoudre à partir d'ici.

Pourquoi partir ? Pour fuir. Pour fuir quoi ? Fuir les Uchiha. Pourquoi fuir les Uchiha ? Parce qu'ils ont tué ma famille. Pourquoi les ont-ils tués ? Je ne sais pas. Nagi doit savoir. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé pourquoi avant. Je me disais que c'était juste parce que ce type est un psychopathe.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi en pleine réflexion, je décidai de rentrer alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, il ne devait pas être loin 18h. Nagi devait certainement s'inquiéter comme d'habitude.

Je marchais à n'en plus finir dans les rues pavé couleur orangé du au coucher de soleil. J'arrivai devant ce qui était censé être ma maison, j'ouvris le portail et le ferma derrière moi. Le cerisier perdait toujours aussi lentement ses pétales roses.

Je pénétrai à l'intérieur fermant discrètement la porte. Il y avait de l'agitation à l'étage, je m'empressai le plus discrètement possible de monter les escaliers de trois en trois.

J'entendis Nagi et Dei se crier dessus en pleine dispute dans le couloir. Kyu était plus proche d'eux que moi, et me retint de m'approcher pour voir la scène.

\- On devrait plutôt les attendre en bas tu sais...  
\- chut !

Ça ne servait à rien de vouloir le faire taire ils ne l'entendraient pas. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le couloir et remarqua que mon frère avait plaqué mon cousin contre le mur, enfin il commençait à l'étrangler. Je voulus intervenir mais je me stoppai lorsque mon frère prononça mon nom.

\- Tu n'es pas revenus pour Naruto c'est ça ! hurla-t-il  
\- Mais ... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? articula Dei difficilement sous l'emprise de mon frère, Madara m'a retenus prisonnier toutes ces années, arrête de croire que le monde est contre toi voyons !  
\- Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu comptes partir hein ! Pour le prévenir que nous nous trouvons ici ! Tu ne mérites pas de t'appeler Deidara Uzumaki !

Je n'avais jamais vus mon frère dans une telle colère, il avait l'air perdu, désorienté et trahis... un peu comme moi. Mon frère, qui d'habitude est calme et réfléchis comme notre père était en train de péter un câble et allait certainement tuer notre cousin.

\- ça ne concerne que moi Nagato !

Nagi lâcha Deidara qui s'écroula au sol, j'avais sans la vouloir fais exprès, fais grincer l'escalier, il m'avait entendus.

\- Naruto ? J'ai eu ton message tu sais, sourit il genre il-ne-c'est-absolument-rien-passé.  
\- hum, hum...

Je m'approchai et vint aider mon cousin à se relever.

\- Tu y es allé un peu fort, dis-je en constatant les marques dans le cou de Dei qui commençaient à disparaitre.  
\- Il l'a bien cherché ! soupira-t-il.  
\- Merci Naruto, souffla Deidara.

Dei se dégagea de mon étreinte pour se rapprocher de Nagi lui faisant face à face, bien sur mon frère étant plus grand il dut relever la tête.

\- Si je pars, ça n'a rien à voir avec Naruto ou même toi, c'est une affaire qui ne concerne que moi, arrête d'être parano !  
\- Désolé, soupira mon frère.  
\- c'n'est pas grave, tu sais y a toujours...  
\- Comment ça tu vas partir ! le coupais-je.  
\- Oui, heu... je voulais te le dire Naruto mais j'ai pas...  
\- Oh non il ne partira pas, le coupa mon frère.  
\- hein ! s'étonna Dei.  
\- Tu vas affronter tes problèmes et rester à Konoha, agis un peu en adulte pour une fois !  
\- tss !

Dei repartit alors dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Nagi et moi soupirâmes.

\- c'est quoi son problème exactement ? demandais-je.  
\- J'en ai aucune idée, mais il nous en parlera en cas de nécessitée ne t'en fais pas ! sourit-il, tiens pendant que je te tiens, pourquoi as-tu manqué des cours.

Je me souvins tout d'un coup de la raison qui m'a poussée à quitter le lycée.

\- Il y a des... des Uchiha ici.  
\- je sais.  
\- mais, hein ! Quoi ! Tu déconnes la !  
\- non pas du tout, crois-tu vraiment que j'irais quelque part sans savoir ce qui s'y trame ? Tu es vraiment à mourir de rire.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Donc la vieille avait raison...  
\- oui.  
\- Et Merde ! Fais chier !

J'allai dans ma chambre en claquant brutalement la porte, me rappelant que j'avais beaucoup de points communs avec Dei. Je m'affaissai sur le lit, je m'en voulais à mort. Je m'en étais pris à Sasuke alors qu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

Mais j'ai tout de même un sentiment de haine en moi qui n'était pas près de disparaitre mais pourtant au fond je l'apprécie, et s'il ne portait pas le nom d'Uchiha, cela changerait il quelque chose ? Peut-être...

Sasuke est mon meilleur ami. Il l'a dit lui-même, je devrais m'excuser. Je me suis bien trompé. Je n'étais pas près de croire Tsunade mais venant de Nagi je ne peux pas aller contre. Je le crois. Sasuke n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Mais après ce que je lui ai fait il ne me pardonnera pas si facilement. Et puis je refuse d'aller faire des excuses ! J'ai ma fierté ! Je suis vraiment trop têtu ! Je m'en veux !

\- Arrête de te tirer les cheveux tu vas devenir chauve.  
\- je m'en fou ! C'est pas vraiment ce qui me préoccupe la ! protestais-je en enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller.  
\- ça va s'arranger t'inquiète, d'ailleurs c'est de ma faute tout ça, j'aurais dû mieux me renseigner avant de te mettre en alerte...  
\- non tout est de ma faute Kyu, désolé.

Je réfléchissais à un moyen d'arranger les choses avec Sasuke j'ai tellement réfléchis que je crus que mon cerveau allait bouillir sur place. J'entendis des pas dans le couloir qui me tirèrent de mes pensées.

\- Bon... soupira mon frère, A Ceux qui font la gueule et qui ont apparemment décidé de rester cloitré tout le weekend end dans leur chambre, je propose que vous veniez au moins prendre votre Blood tablette !

\- J'ai mon sac ! criais-je.  
\- Tu m'en as fait hier merci ! répliqua Dei depuis sa chambre.  
\- Descendez immédiatement dans le salon, sinon...  
\- Sinon, Quoi ?! criâmes Dei et moi en cœur.  
\- sinon j'appelle Tsunade !

A ce moment précis mon corps partit de lui-même et je me retrouvais assis dans le canapé du salon cloitré contre Deidara qui visiblement scrutait la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une blonde a forte poitrine, il soupira une fois sur qu'elle n'était pas là.

\- bien ! Sourit mon frère satisfait en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face.

Il nous tendit nos verres de Blood Tablette que nous commençâmes petit à petit à boire, attendant avec inquiétude le discourt de Nagi qui s'apprêtait certainement à nous faire la morale.

\- J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez ce cinéma ! On n'est pas là pour déprimer ! Bon d'accord vous avez tous les deux des problèmes assez délicats à gérer ça je peux comprendre.

\- je te le fais pas dire... murmurais je pour moi-même.  
\- ouais... Donc je vais vous dire ce que vous serez obligés de faire ce weekend end.

Je le sens très mal, oh oui très mal. J'avalai une gorgée de mon verre en même temps que Dei et nous avalâmes difficilement, priant pour que notre sort soit supportable !

\- Temari a téléphoné.  
\- C'est qui elle déjà ? ça me dis quelque chose... s'interrogea Dei.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude en tentant de l'aider.

\- La sœur de Gaara ! Tu ne te souviens pas au parc ? Elle voulait toujours avoir le toboggan alors elle te jetait littéralement au sol.

Son expression interrogatrice demeura quelques instants, normal qu'il ne se souvienne pas ça doit faire plus loin pour lui. Son expression passa de la surprise à un regard blasé.

\- oui je me rappelle oui.  
\- Bien, poursuivit Nagi un peu mécontent d'avoir été interrompu, elle nous invite à manger chez elle ce soir  
\- génial ! ironisa Dei en levant faiblement les bras en signe de victoire ironique bien sûr.  
\- laisse-moi finir, Naru tu dormiras là-bas et y restera jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher dans l'après-midi  
\- Ça me va, sauf que je connais le chemin merci j'ai 17 ans maintenant.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison, toussotât il comme si c'était une évidence, Deidara ! Quand à toi tu nous accompagne aussi et je t'ordonnerais pour ce weekend end de sortir au moins 8 heures par jour !  
\- QUOI ! Mais c'est complétement impossible !  
\- Ne discute pas !  
\- Je suis contre !  
\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Affronte tes problèmes un peu ! De plus ce n'est pas en sortant que tu vas forcement tomber sur lui !

Et la dispute continua, j'en eu assez d'entendre leurs chamailleries qui me cassaient les oreilles et monta préparer mes affaires pour chez Gaa.

* * *

Voilà, alors review ? Et merci à Akarisnape pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey bonjour, Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre corrigé par grenouille-jordan.

* * *

Chapitre 11

Laisse moi un peu de temps

Mes affaires étaient prêtes, moi non. J'étais de nouveau sur mon lit les pensées brouillées par le remord sans savoir comment j'allais affronter Sasuke. Peut être m'en veut il maintenant mais je lui en veux aussi d'être un Uchiha et ça me fais mal.

Quand je pense à lui, je vois mon meilleur ami que j'apprécie et quand je le vois, je ne vois qu'un sale Uchiha venu me corrompre et causer ma perte.

Je restais le regard dans le vide à observer a travers la fenêtre le cerisier, mais pendant que je continuais mon admiration, j'aperçus Sakura et Sasuke marcher ensemble.

Sakura avait l'air d'être très sociable et avait visiblement beaucoup de choses à dire et semblait heureuse en compagnie de Sasuke, celui ci ne lui montrait pas grand intérêt a part quelques petits hochements de tête pour montrer qu'il suivait.

Je crus qu'ils allaient passer leurs chemin et franchement je l'espérais. Mais au lieux de ça, Sakura qui avait quelques centimètres d'avance devant Sasuke s'arrêta au portail, il observa la maison, soupira et regarda la jeune rose. Je vis aussi les lèvres de Sasuke bouger. Il poussa le portail et pénétra dans la propriété.

Mes seules pensées étaient: "Va-t-en, demi-tour, demi-tour !" mais j'avais beau penser ça ne changeait pas le fait que Sasuke avait frapper à la porte de chez moi et que mon stupide frère était venus lui ouvrir certainement en souriant se réjouissant d'avance de le faire entrer pour que je sois ensuite mal a l'aise.

Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se passait car oui les vampires ont eux aussi une ouïe sur-développée. Kyu lui était descendus. La chance j'aurais moi aussi aimé être invisible au yeux des autres !

Mon frère ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour tu dois être Sasuke n'est ce pas ?  
\- oui, heu monsieur...  
\- Appel moi Pein et évite monsieur je ne suis pas si vieux voyons.

Bien sur que si ! Vieillard ! Il lui demande de l'appeler Pein ? La preuve qu'il se méfie quand même un peu !

\- Bien, Naruto est la ?

Nan je ne suis pas la ! Je suis pas la ! Putain Nagi si tu fais ça je te jure que...

\- Oui il est dans sa chambre.  
\- connard ! hurlais je

Je n'avais pas pus ma retenir c'était sortis tout seul ! Pitié qu'ils ne m'aient pas entendus ! Pitié !

\- Tu en as à présent la preuve.

Et merde ! Ils m'ont entendus ! J'entendis ensuite la porte en bas se fermer, j'éteignis les lumières et m'allongea sur le lit, me tourna pour admirer le mur que je jugea plus intéressant que la personne qui allait pénétrer dans la pièce. Les bruits de pas devinrent plus distinct et proches.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer le peu de luminosité du couloir qui disparut aussitôt la porte fermée. La personne en question s'assit sur le lit ayant pour seule vue mon dos, je faisait de mon mieux pour cacher mon visage au bords des larmes.

\- Naruto ? se risqua Sasuke.

Sa voix se faisait tremblante et il avait peur que je le repousse encore.

\- Qu'est ce qu tu veux ?! le menaçais je.

Il sursauta et tenta de me retourner en saisissant mes épaules mais je demeura immobile.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais Naruto ? Explique moi, Pourquoi tu me déteste autant ?

Sa voix tremblait encore plus, pire il sanglotait presque. Je l'observa du coin de l'œil et une larme, une seule couler sur sa joue. Dans un pur réflexe j'essuyai la goutte salée de mon index.

A ce simple contact Sasuke tressaillit et faillit tomber à la renverse n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il c'était mis a pleurer. Une grande première pour celui qui demeure impassible au yeux des autres, j'éprouvai encore la joie que m'apportait la sensation d'être unique à ses yeux.

Mais je revins vite à la réalités en retournant à la place que je m'étais attribué.

\- Tu n'as rien fais Sasuke. C'est ton nom qui me dérange et qui fais que je te haïsse.  
\- Donc tu me hais ?  
\- Ton nom seulement. Tu as le même que celui qui m'a détruit moi et ma famille, essaie de comprendre combien ça peut faire mal.  
\- Je vois, je suis désoler d'exister alors.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu m'as très bien compris ! Laisse moi juste... un peu de temps...  
\- Tout le temps qu'il te faudra. A ce soir.

Le poids qu'exerçait Sasuke que mon matelas disparut, je tourna la tête pour le voir partir. Mon regard se porta ensuite vers la vitre d'où j'aperçus Sasuke dire froidement au revoir à Sakura et s'enfuir en courant. Je soupira, ça ne c'était pas si mal passé !

\- Tu l'as fais pleurer, tu n'as pas honte ! me taquina la personne récemment traitée de "connard".

Je me retourna brutalement pour lui lancer avec force et rapidités un coussin qu'il ne vit pas venir et qui atterrit en plein dans sa face ! Il se tenait au seuil de la chambre, épaule gauche contre l'encolure de la porte.

\- Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale ! Tu savais très bien que je ne voulais pas le voir espèce de con !  
\- Bon premièrement n'insulte pas tes aînées, ensuite: tu as dis avoir des problèmes avec les Uchiha tu n'as pas précisé lequel, dit il dans un hochement d'épaule comme si c'était une évidence.  
\- Abrutis ! dis je en enfonçant avec désespoirs ma tête dans mon oreille.

Il vint s'asseoir la où se trouvait auparavant Sasuke. Il caressa mon dos de façons à me réconforter et ça marchait. Il tenta de me relever, je me laissa faire un peux trop subjugué par mes émotions. Il me serra chaleureusement dans ses bras et j'éclatai en sanglots.

\- chut, sa va aller. Sa va s'arranger tu verra.  
\- Je-je suis vraiment con !

Je serra son pull dans ma main en enfonçant encore plus ma tête dans son torse, les larmes dévalant toujours mes joues.

\- Non tu ne savais pas, c'est ma faute j'aurais du t'en parler avant. Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir autant au moins tu ne l'a pas frappé.  
\- C-comment ça ce fais que tu sois au courant ? demandais je en séchant mes larmes.

Il se gratta la nuque l'air gêné.

\- Je n'ai pas eu que Temari au téléphone.  
\- en clair Gaa a cafté.  
\- en gros oui, bref on va devoir y aller dans peu de temps, je vais voir Deidara et on y va, ok ?  
\- ok..

Il sortit en souriant et je l'entendis pénétrer dans la chambre de Dei puis s'en suivit des tonnes d'injures pour finir par des "tu as raison" ou encore "désoler promis j'irais" enfin bref quoi !

Mon sac sur l'épaule je suivais Nagi. Dei marchait à mes cotés, mains dans les poches observant le ciel l'air pensif et ailleurs. Nagi s'arrêta devant une maison plus haute que large je jugea que c'était celle de Gaa, elle avait une façade crépis en bonne état.

Nagi me fit signe d'avancer et de sonner. Pourquoi moi hein ?! Je m'exécuta tout de même et appuya sur ce qui me sembla être la sonnette. Une tignasse blonde vint m'ouvrir en me serrant dans ces bras avec une poigne que je jugea presque égal à celle de Tsunade et Sakura.

\- Naru ! Tu m'a tellement manqué ! J'y crois vraiment pas ! cria Tema en me lâchant.

Tout comme Gaa je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de revoir Tema et Kankuro depuis qu'ils aient quittés mon village natal pou s'installer à Konoha. Elle était plus grande que moi, normal vu qu'elle a le même age que Nagi: 23 ans.

Par contre elle était plus petite que lui de quelque centimètres. Elle me scruta et m'admira de fond en comble.

\- Comme tu as grandi ! tu étais haut comme trois pommes la dernière fois.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement je fis de même, j'avais toujours considéré Tema comme une grande sœur, elle est toujours à l'écoute mais il ne faut pas la chercher par contre.

Elle regarda ensuite Dei qui ce trouvait à coté de moi un peu retissant à ce faire écraser dans les bras de la blonde. Il n'eut pourtant pas le choix et passa par cette étape lui aussi.

\- DEI ! Oh la vache comme tu m'as manqué toi aussi ! Tes cheveux ont très bien poussé dis moi ! J'ai faillis ne pas te reconnaître ! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas survécus, oh quel joie ! Nagato tu n'aurais pas oublié de m'en parler ?!

Elle lâcha Dei qui faillit tomber dans les pommes et se dirigea vers Nagi a qui elle fis seulement la bise.

\- Vraiment désoler j'avais oublié ce détail !  
\- bon c'est pas grave ! soupira t elle, allez entrer on vous attends.

Elle nous fit un grand sourire et nous guida à l'intérieur de la maison jusqu'au salon laissant Nagi fermer la porte. Kankuro vint me prendre dans ses bras avec plus de délicatesse que sa sœur en s'excusant de l'hystérie dont celle ci faisait preuve.

Kankuro aussi avait changé ! Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille qu'avant ! Par la suite, un jeune homme surement un peu plus âgé que mon frère s'approcha de moi et me serra la main en me faisant un joyeux sourire.

Il avait les cheveux noirs virant sur le brun, des yeux onyx me rappelant ceux de Sasuke qui se tenait justement derrière lui. HEIN ! mais qu'est ce qu'il fous la lui ! Je me tourna doucement vers Nagi, les sourcils froncer avec une aura menaçante.

\- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas eu que Temari et Gaara au téléphone.  
\- Je vais tu tuer... murmurais je pour moi même.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre on se revoit pour le prochain !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12  
Soirée mouvementée chez Gaara

Le jeune homme qui m'avait serré la mains recula un peu , laissant s'avancer Sasuke dont j'évitai le regard le plus possible. J'avais besoin de temps et il rappliquait aussi vite qu'il était partit ! Voyant le silence pesant le jeune homme se présenta.

\- Naruto je présume ? je suis Itachi le grand frère de Sasuke. Pein m'a parlé de toi. ravis de te connaitre !

Il fit un faible sourire, il avait une voix apaisante et chaleureuse qui cachait pourtant un fond de froideur. Je souris aussi légèrement que lui, puis Tema nous invita à tous nous asseoir dans le salon.

Sasuke c'était installé à côté de son frère tandis que j'avais fais de même, Kankuro préféra rester debout, Tema était assise sur le fauteuil et Dei c'était installé en face de moi à côté d'Itachi, son visage était caché par sa mèche et il avait l'air de fuir le regard d'Itachi.

Sasuke tentait sans arrêt d'attirer mon regard sans succès. Une conversation avait débutée entre Itachi, Temari et Nagi et parfois Deidara qui à mon grand étonnement bégayait parfois.

Je les écoutais sans vraiment intervenir. J'avais appris lors de cette brève écoute qu'Itachi et Deidara avaient tout deux les mêmes goûts en matière d'art, Temari faisait le plus attention possible à appeler mon frère Pein et non pas Nagato.

Nous formions un tableau bien étrange ! Des sangs purs invités chez des maîtres élémentaires, ça ne ce ferait jamais en des circonstances habituels.

Mais celle ci étaient on va dire spéciales compte tenus du fait que nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance hormis les "Uchiha" dont je m'étonne encore de la présence. Sasuke aurait il finit par sympathiser avec Gaa ? Non je crois plutôt que c'est un coup arrangé de Nagi, oui ça me parais plus logique.

\- Temari, Gaara n'est pas là ? intervins-je coupant mon frère dans son petit discourt sur une anecdote assez gênante.

\- Hein ? Heu il est au téléphone dans la cuisine mais il doit certainement avoir finis, sourit elle.  
\- Merci.

je me levai lorsqu'ils reprirent leur conversation sous le regard insistant de Sasuke que je sentis; je trouvai facilement la cuisine qui se trouvait être la pièce voisine au hall d'entrée que j'avais traversé. Je pénétrai sans bruits dans la pièce qui se révéla être mi-cuisine mi-salle à manger .

Gaara c'était assit à la table et discutait toujours au téléphone, sans qu'il ne le remarque tout de suite je m'approchai.  
\- ... Non, je ne peux rien faire, je ne suis pas en mesure de ...

Il s'aperçut de ma présence et poussa un soupire de soulagement et cacha avec sa main une partie du téléphone.

\- Salut Naru, je suis a toi dans deux secondes.  
\- Prends ton temps.

Il reprit convenablement le téléphone.

\- Je dois te laisser bye !

Je crus entendre la personne à l'autre bout du fils protester comme un malade quand les cris furent coupés par l'arrêt de la conversation du au fait que Gaara avait appuyer sur le téléphone rouge. (Sasu : genre ils auraient pas compris avec "il raccrocha" -" , Moi ; oh ta gueule !)

Il soupira de désespoir cette fois ci, puis se tourna vers moi tandis que je m'asseyais a côté de lui.

\- Qui était ce ? demandais-je.  
\- De la famille, sourit il. Je suis content que tu sois rester, sourit il.  
\- Ouais, moi un peu moins, dis je en pointant du doigt la porte.  
\- Heu ouais ...  
\- Sérieusement. Sasuke. Tu l'a invité ?  
\- Ouais Nagato est assez manipulateur dans son genre !  
\- C'est a dire ?  
\- Ben ... "Sa ferais plaisir à Naruto, crois moi il le dit pas mais je le connais" ou encore "et puis vous allez passer une bonne soirée" enfin bref j'ai gobé ses conneries ...  
\- Nan mais tu l'a vraiment crus, des fois je me demande si mon frère veux vraiment mon bien ...  
\- Je crois que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, que je sache c'était la première fois que Gaara et moi n'étions pas du même avis.

\- Je veux dire... Je vais vous faire passer la soirée ensemble ce soir, sourit il.  
\- Quoi !  
\- Calme toi, vois ça comme un avantage tu n'auras pas souvent l'occasion d'être seul avec lui une soirée, que se soit pour l'étriper ou lui expliquer.  
\- Vous êtes tous contre moi c'est pas possible.  
\- Naruto..., soupira mon meilleur ami.

Je releva la tête vers lui.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de te réconcilier avec lui ? Je sais que tu en as envie mais il y a aussi un côté qui fait que tu ne puisse pas. Parle lui franchement et explique lui la situation, tu verras ça marchera mieux comme ça.

\- Hn.

Malgré mes nombreux "hn" Gaa continua de me conseiller sur la manière de régler le problème avec Sasuke ce qui n'étais pas régler d'avance, mais, au bout d'un moment je décrochai et m'assoupis sur la table.

Une vive douleur s'empara du côté gauche de mon crâne alors qu'il entrait en contact avec le carrelage froid de la cuisine, tu parle d'un réveil en douceur. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes pour me redresser puis saisis la main que Gaa me tendait.

\- J'ai bien essayer de te rattraper mais tu as glissé, désoler.  
\- Pas grave, dis je en me frottant l'endroit qui était encore un peu douloureux.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- J'ai connus pire, souris je.

Il avait bien remarqué que mon sourire était faux . Je regarda par la fenêtre de la pièce en constatant qu'il faisait nuit . En tournant de nouveau le regard vers Gaa je crus apercevoir une chevelure ébène . Je regarda pour vérifier , Sasuke était assit sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table ronde .

Ils avaient certainement discuter pendant mon sommeil. Je ramassai ma chaise et m'assis jugeant que fuir serait vraiment lâche et stupide alors qu'il me suffirais juste d'éviter de le regarder. Gaa s'assit à son tour nous regardant tout deux en soupirant. Sasuke se trouvait a ma gauche.

\- Ou sont les autres ? demandais je.  
\- Partis, répondit Gaa, Tema est couchée elle a fini complètement bourrée et comme d'habitude Kankuro traîne jusqu'à pas d'heure dans son atelier.  
\- Je crois que je vais aussi aller me coucher, déclarais je en me dirigeant vers la porte.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Je vais y aller aussi, soupira Sasuke en se levant.

Je grognai de protestation mais n'en dis pas plus.

\- D'accord, vous dormez dans la chambre d'amis au fond du couloir à gauche juste en face de la salle de bain, sourit Gaa.

Je grogna de nouveau et sortis Sasuke sur les talons, laissant Gaara seul dans la cuisine d'où je le vis reprendre le téléphone pour un appel certainement très longs.

Je montai les marches d'escaliers une à une. Je sentais le regard lourd de Sasuke sur moi à chaque instant. Je savais qu'il voulait des réponses et je crois que son "Tout le temps qu'il te faudra" ne valait pas grand chose.

J'avançai doucement dans le couloir, limite je chancelais. J'étais vraiment épuisé. Pourtant ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant d'être dans cet état, oui moi Naruto Uzumaki a très rarement connus la fatigue. La dernière fois c'était il y a dix ans...

Avec des gestes hésitant et la peur de se faire rejeté Sasuke m'aida à me relever alors que je ne m'étais même pas aperçus de m'être écroulé.

\- Tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes dis moi ! constata-t-il.

Je croisai pour la première fois son regard de la soirée et me rendis compte qu'il m'attirais toujours autant avec ses splendides yeux onyx. Je détournai bien vite le regard pour me diriger vers la chambre. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et dans un soupire de bien être m'affala sur le lit .

\- Naruto ? hésita Sasuke.

Aujourd'hui il avait l'air de réellement manquer d'assurance.

\- Hum ? émis-je en constatant qu'il se trouvait derrière moi.

Cette fois ci pas question de reculer, je me retourne et lui fais face. Il est debout et moi assis, je me sentais un peu inférieur là. Je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus fort ? Quand il a bus mon sang je ne m'étais pas débattus parce que je ne le voulais pas, mais j'aimerais bien savoir quand même.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ton petit jeux ?  
\- Je ne joue pas.  
\- Je m'en fiche ! J'en ai marre que tu m'ignore ! Que tu en veuille à mon nom d'accord même si je suis sur que ça n'a aucun rapport !  
\- Comment ça !  
\- J'ai voulus que mon frère m'accompagne pour... pour justement vérifier si c'était le nom "Uchiha" qui te dérangeait, mais non tu le regardais normalement, alors que moi tu m'ignorais ! Pourquoi Naruto ! hein ! pourqu-aie !

Je ne pouvais supporter qu'il en dise plus. Je m'étais violemment lever et de la même manière l'avais plaqué au mur, il en grimaça un peu de douleur. Il avait raison j'avais regarder son frère comme quelqu'un de tout a fais normal .

Mes mains se trouvaient de par et d'autres de sa tête lui empêchant ainsi toute fuite. Les choses devaient être bien claires.

\- Tu porte le même nom que celui qui a assassiné toute ma famille lorsque j'étais enfant. Je t'ai donné ma confiance, mon amitié, mes doutes et mes pensées. Que crois tu que ça m'a fais quand j'ai sus que tu portais le nom de Uchiha ! Je me suis sentis trahis. Alors j'ai réagis, de la mauvaise façons, oui. Si tu savais tout les remords que j'ai pus ressentir quand j'ai compris mon erreurs. La voila la différence entre ton frère et toi, et crois moi c'est pas mhmf !

Il saisit mon col et scella mes lèvres. il demanda l'accès que je lui accorda à ma grande surprise sans aucune protestations. Nos langues commencèrent une dance endiablée et sensuelle. Son baisé avais beau être torride j'y sentais l'amour et l'affection qu'il me portait.

Mon corps était devenus électrique et entièrement parcourus de frissons. J'étais au septième ciel, la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes et douces contre les miennes était le plus doux de tout les péchés. L'une de ses mains se baladait sous mon t-shirt caressant la peau frémissante de mon torse jusqu'à mes hanches.

C'est a bout de souffles que nous nous séparâmes de quelques centimètres, il ne disait rien et se contenta de me regarder les yeux emplis de désirs. J'étais encore sous le choc tandis que je fixais ses lèvres avec envie, désir et gourmandise. Putain mais que m'arrive t il !

\- Je suis heureux ... sourit légèrement Sasuke, que tu te sois confier à moi comme ça, ça veux dire que tu me fais encore confiance ?  
\- Teme !

Mes bras passèrent dans son dos pour une étreinte que je ne voulus pour rien au monde rompre.

* * *

Sasu : Naruto s'est cassé la gueule x)  
Naru : -'  
Moi : Sa m'est réellement arriver ! XD alors je m'en suis inspirée ! ^^  
Pein : Sérieux ? Oo  
Moi : oui ^^ j'étais chez des amies (elles sont [fausses] jumelles) l'une jouait à la console depuis son lit et l'autre faisait un puzzle sur le siens (1000 pièces le truc -') je l'aidais, enfin plutôt la regardais, je me suis endormie et réveiller au sol dans un grand boom ! avec une douleur au crane XD  
Sasu : pourquoi j'étais pas la sérieux XD  
Naru : arrête sa fais mal ;(  
Sasu : pardon Naru x)  
Naru &amp; Mizu : pff -'

* * *

Et voila enfin la fin de ce chapitre. c'est la première fois que je me met a fond pour corrigé un chapitre et je doit dire que ça ma mit 2 heure... mais je suis contente, je sais qu'il y aura encore des faute et je m'en excuse.


	13. Chapter 13

Et voici le chapitre 13 ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Merci pour vos reviews ! Aller place à la lecteur.

* * *

Chapitre 13

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement à la clarté du jour qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Les souvenirs de le veille me revinrent lorsque je contemplai le visage endormis de Sasuke si paisible. Nous avions discuter toute la soirée de tout et de rien. On s'est aussi embrassés ...

Qu'est ce que ça signifiais au juste ? Ma mains carressa sa joue lui faisant bouger et esquisser un sourire. Ça peau était si douce. Je me ravisai et me levai. J'allais forcément commençé à avoir faim.

Je déscendis les marches doucement et sans bruit de peur de réveiller quelqu'un. J'arrivai dans la cuisine et me servis une de mes Blood tablettes. Il était 10h Kankuro devait probablement encore dormir à ce que je sache il a toujours veiller tard dans son ateliers je ne crois pas qu'il ait changé cette habitude.

Gaara lui je l'ai briévement apperçut en train de regarder la télé et Tema est sûrement dehors, elle a toujours aimé prendre l'air et rester enfermée à l'interieur avait toujours été ce qu'elle détestait le plus.

Je me rappelle quand nous étions enfants, elle nous trainait toujours de force dehors alors que nous préferions jouer à Pokemon sur la Playstation.

Les revoirs me fait décidement remonter pleins de souvenirs à la surface. À cette pensée mon coeur se serra ainsi que ma main qui emprisonnait le pendentif de mon pére. Je fus coupé dans mes souvenirs par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe.

\- C'est pour moi ! cria Gaara en accourant dans la cuisine.

Une touffe rousse passa à toute vitesse devant moi et faillit me faire avaler de travers mon sang synthétique. Gaara décrocha avec un "allo ?" étonnament sérieux, puis fit une mine déçue en me tendant le téléphone.

\- C'est pour toi !  
\- ok...

Je saisis le téléphone et le porta à mon oreille tandis que Gaa retourna au salon.

\- Oui ?  
\- Hey Naru !  
\- Kiba ? Comment ta sus que j'étais ici ?  
\- Et bien j'étais venus te rendre visite et disons que ton frére m'a trés bien accueillis.  
\- Il nous écoute, c'est sa ?  
\- Ouais !  
\- Ok ...  
\- Sinon, je voulais m'excuser ...  
\- De ?  
\- Ben à cause de ce que j'ai dis tu t'es engueuler avec Sasuke.  
\- Ah ouais, enfin ça va déjà mieux là ...

Le baiser me revins en tête tel un flash back.

\- Ah sinon ton frére m'a dit de te dire que tu vas ramasser ce soir.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi !  
\- Calme toi j'en sais rien moi, je fais que transmettre !  
\- Hn.

Je le sens mal ! Voyons qu'est ce que j'ai bien pus faire pour qu'il soit en rogne ? réflechis Naruto ... Non décidément, je ne vois pas ...

\- T'es la ?  
\- Oui oui désoler je réflechissais.  
\- Nan t'es serieux ? toi réflechir ?  
\- Oh c'est bon ! dis je en levant les yeux au ciel en soupirant légèrement. - T'es mal graté toi dis moi !  
\- Nan mais laisse tomber !

Je lui aurais tout dis si je ne m'étais pas rappeler que Nagi écoutait la conversation.

\- Bon passe moi mon frére !  
\- Ok ...

J'entendis le téléphone changer de propriétaire et mon frére démarra d'une voix qui portait à croire qu'il se retenait tant bien que mal de crier.

\- Bonjour Naruto ... entendis je sa voix pleine de sadisme.  
\- Bonjour ...  
\- Comment vas tu ? Tu n'as pas trop foutus le bordel j'espère ? Et sinon tes Blood tablettes tu les as prises ?  
\- Bien, non et oui ! Bref vas droit au but ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais !  
\- Je préfere te le dire face à face, Sinon j'ai envoyé Deidara te chercher, à toute suite !  
\- Mais je ...

Il raccrocha sans prendre la peine de m'écouter. Il commence sérieusement à me faire flipper là ... , Bref je vais aller me laver comme sa je pourrais retarder mon départ de quelques minutes.

Je montai donc les escaliers en prenant soin de paraitre aussi discret qu'un renard. Tien en parlant de renard, où est passé Kyu ? Étrange ... Quand je veux le voir il apparaît toujours de nul part... Je commence un peu à paniquer. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé sans lui.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre en tentant de me rassurer me disant qu'il est peut être juste partit se promener, mais j'avais peine à y croire. Mon coeur faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand je sentit des bras entourer ma taille et m'attirer vers le lit.

Je me retourvai à califourchon sur Sasuke qui avait entouré ses bras dans mon dos, la tête nichée dans le creux de mon épaule, me laissant sentir la délicieuse odeur de ses cheveux ébènes.

\- Sasuke ?  
\- Ne bouge pas.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant dont les parents lui manquait c'était mignon à voir.

\- Sasuke, hier, qu-qu'est ce que sa signifis pour toi ?  
\- Je sais maintenant, que tu as à souffert au paravant. Je suis desoler de porter le nom qui ta fait tant de mal. Désoler d'être celui qui va soulager ta peine mais, je serais celui qui feras tout pour te rendre heureux Naruto, que tu le veuille ou non. Je le sais maintenant, Je t'aime et ferais tout pour te rendre heureux... (celui là il fait que dire sa... Ça me fais penser a la chanson de colonnel reyel XD)

Il-il m'aime ? enfin, je veux dire... J'ai jamais aimé personne de cette manière. Le plus important est sûrement, est ce que moi je l'aime ?

"Je t'aime."

Quand il a dis sa mon corps tout entier était pris de frissons et j'avais comme un sensation de bien être, de plus j'ai vraiment adorer la sensation de ses lêvres sur les miennes la veille. Je crois que... Enfin il serait possible que...

Je resta là, à pensé à retourner mon cerveau pour tenter de savoir. J'avais les yeux écarquillés et Sasuke me regardait suprit de mon silence. Aprés réflexion mon visage se radoucit je cachai à mon tour mon visage dans le cou de Sasuke, nous allongeant sur le lit je maintiens toute fois mes coudes pour ne pas l'écraser.

Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Sasuke bougea, me forçant à relever la tête. Il m'embrassa d'un baiser passionner doux et chaud, laissant nos langues jouer avec fougue. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffles mélant nos réspirations saccadées.

\- Me laisser re-respirer, tu peux... L'envisager ?  
\- Oui possible, souris je.

Je déposa des baisers papillions dans son cou lui provoquant des frissons et le faisant gémir légèrement. J'en étais sûr, j'éprouvais bel et bien quelque chose pour Sasuke. Je l'aimais et étais sur que mes sentiments pour lui n'allaient cesser de croître.

\- Na-Naruto...  
\- Hum ?  
\- Mon frére ne va pas tarder à venir.  
\- Mon cousin aussi, souflais je de désespoir. On a encore un peut de temps, je suis sur que mon cousin c'est perdus, rajoutais je en souriant.  
\- Baka !

Sur ces mots il me serra dans ses bras et je scéllai nos lêvres.

* * *

\- C'est bon je suis paumé ! rallais je.

Nan mais sérieux pourquoi j'ai pas regarder le chemain moi ! Ah oui c'est vrai, je pensais à " lui " là. Bref, où habite Gaara ? Je me frottai la nuque et soupirai de désespoir. Je ne pourrais jamais ramener Naruto !

C'est qu'il va ramasser lui en rentrant ! Avoir créer un liens comme ça... Nagato était vraiment furax si bien qu'en faite sortir et " le" voir ne me dérangeait plus autant.

Mais bon voyons le bon côté des choses ! Je suis en train de faire les 8 heures de sorties que Nagato m'a forçé a faire. Il est vraiment sadique ! Bref, je ne connais pas cet endroit...

\- Tu t'es perdu ? Dei-da-ra ?

Je reconnus cette voix sans aucun mal, elle me donnait même envie de vomir avec cet air suave. Je me retournai pour faire face à cette chevelure rousse virant quelque peut sur le rose et à ses yeux noisettes qui me fixaient avec intensités.

\- Danna... Je vais chez Gaara, dis je d'un air froid.

Je ne voulais absolument pas le revoir, il m'a suivis jusqu'ici ou quoi ? Sérieusement, quand j'ai sentis son odeur au village hier j'ai tout de suite voulus partir pour qu'il me suive ailleurs et ne retrouve pas mes cousins, malheureusement Nagato a tout gaché.

Mais bon je lui ai promis que j'irais le voir et que j'arrangerais tout sa. Sasori ( vous avez ruent que c'était Itachi hein ? hehe et bien nooon.) moi avons été emprisonner ensemble par Madara pendant ces dix derniéres années.

Il est froid et parfois sans coeur en tout cas la plus part du temps. Il est aussi le cousin de Gaara, nous avions une amitiée sans faille alors il était resté avec nous au village et c'est fait par la suite capturer en même temps que moi.

Je peux vous dire que les nuits seuls dans une cellule ont plutôt été mouvementées... Hum bref !

Je perçus soudain un courant d'air et mon dos heurta quelque chose de dur. Il m'avait violement plaqué contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière moi, il y avait de sa quelque secondes. Il attrapa mes poignets avec fermeté et les plaqua au-dessus de la tête blonde que je suis.

Sa mains baladeuse passa sous mon t-shirt et il m'embrassa le cou, mais ça paraissait plus être un désir qu'il avait envie d'assouvir qu'autre chose.

\- Lâche moi !  
\- Non... souria-t-il sadiquement.  
\- Putain de merde tu vas me lâcher oui !  
\- Sinon quoi, hein ?

Il me regarda d'un air vainqueur et repartit vers son "occupation" si on peux le dire comme ça.

\- Putain mais tu vas arrêter oui !

Je me debattais tant bien que mal mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait une bonne poigne ! même pour moi qui suis mi-vampire mi-loup-garou. Je me débattais tant bien que mal sans résultat, tout ce que je faisais c'était m'affaiblir.

Je l'avais, on va dire assez méchament, plaqué et il avait l'air d'avoir envie de se venger. Soudain ses caresses cessèrent, sa poigne aussi. Il c'était prit une bonne droite. Je n'eus le temps d'apercevoir la personne qui m'avait libérer que je m'éffondra à terre.

\- Je vois... Tu préfère les bruns à ce que je vois ! cracha t il. Sur ce je te dis à plus tard Dei.

Je releva la tête et vis Sasori marcher assez vite dans la direction de là où il était venus.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

Je tournai la tête vers mon "sauveur" même si je trouve sa ridicule de dire ça comme ça, je suis pas une fille merde ! C'était Itachi Uchiha, mains tendue en ma direction. Il avait l'air de lui aussi ce rendre chez Gaara.

Ses splendides yeux d'obsidienne me fixait et me donnaient envie de plonger dedans pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Il avait, tout comme la veille, attaché ses cheveux doux comme la soie. Il se racla la gorge me faisant brutalement sortir de ma contemplation.

\- Merci, dis je en saisissant sa main.  
\- De rien, qui était ce ?  
\- Un cousin de Gaara, dis je en évitant son regard.

Je sentis sa main saisir mon menton me forçant à plonger mes yeux dans les siens, les rougeurs étaient de plus en plus naissante sur mes joues tandis que lui gardait son regard inquiet et toute fois impassible.

\- Ça va ? Aurais tu de la fiévre par hasard ?

Sur ce il colla son frond au miens me fixant toujours dans les yeux tandis que je détournais le regard. À mon plus grand mécontentement nos fronds commencèrent à ce détacher mais je sentis ses lêvres rosée froller les miennes. J'en écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

L'envie de combler le peu de vide qui demeurait était intense et dur a contenir. J'avais envie de ses lêvres, envie de lui, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne...  
Mon souhait fut exaucé. Ses lêvres s'approchant doucement des miennes, se frollent, puis se scéllent.

Son baiser était doux et tendre, je ne bougeais pas, les yeux écarquillés, trop surpris pour une quelconque réaction même si pourtant j'avais envis de le dévorer.  
Je ne sentis plus qu'un vide lorsqu'il s'écarta. Il marcha.

Je ne vis que son dos, me laissant imaginer ses courbes superbes. Je m'éloignai du mur et marchai derriére lui, je ne comptais pas rester la comme un imbecile et si cela se trouve il va chez Gaara.

Il s'arrêta et ne dis rien, je m'arrête à mon tour.

\- Il ne t'embêtera plus. J'y veillerais...

La marche reprit sans aucuns regards. J'aime bien les samedis matins en fait...

* * *

Moi : J'adore.  
Sasu: je crois que c'est le seul chapitre que j'apprecis un minimum.  
Moi &amp; Kamy : qu'est ce que ta encore grincheux !  
Sasu : pourquoi je suis en dessous !  
Kamy &amp; Moi : Faudra t'y habituer.  
Sasu : pff.  
Naru : hehe.  
Itachi : Chapitre bien construit ...  
Dei : je crois pas non.  
Moi : mais qu'est ce que vous avez ? c'est pas si horrible d'être Uke ! si ?  
Sasu &amp; Dei : si !

* * *

Et voila pour le chapitre 13. j'espère qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de faute et si il y en a je suis désolé. Je remercie Manon pour faire de super chapitres ! Alors ? Ce moment entre Dei et Tachi vous trouvez comment ? moi je trouve ça plutôt cool.


	14. Chapter 14

Salut. Oui je sais je suis suuuuper en retard sur cette fiction mais entre les vacances, le fait que je n'ai que mon phone pour poster mes chapitre. mais oui oui cela fait plus de trois ou quatre mois que je n'avais pas poster mais c'est la faute de mon beau père. il m'a punis de phone juste parce qu'il a cru que j'avais claquer une porte... -_-"" enfin bon je ne vais pas faire un drame. Aussi un grand merci a tous ceux qui mon laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser. MERCIII.

Bon aller place à la lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14

C'est ta premiére fois ? Sasuke ?

**/!\ Lemon /!\**

Nous avions réussis à nous échapper par la fenêtre de la chambre sans nous faire remarquer et sans prévenir personne dans le but de rester plus longtemps ensemble avant qu'une dispute ne se déclenche entre moi et mon frére qui allait certainement me priver de sortie pour je ne sais quel raison.

Nous arrivons devant chez lui, ma maison étant habité par la personne auquel nous voulions échapper, le choix devint logique. Tandis qu'il prenait ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte, ses mains devinrent tremblantes et hésitantes lorsque mes bras passèrent sur ses hanches et que je commençai à mordiller l'orbe de son oreille.

\- Arrête veux tu ?  
\- Hummm, tu n'aime pas ? demandais je innocemment. - Non, mais tu m'as compris...

Je souris et saisis sa mains pour l'aider dans sa manoeuvre. Il ouvrit la porte et balança nos sacs je ne sais où puis il me prit par la main et m'entraina à l'étage où je jugeai être sa chambre. Je pouvais sentir sa main dont l'épiderme était devenus brulant contre la mienne.

Une fois la porte de la chambre fermer, il me lança une sorte de sourire pervers peut rassurant mais qui chauffa mon corps. Me forçant a m'assoir sur le lit, il s'installa sur mes genoux et me tira par le col pour un baiser chaud, fougueux, brulant, un baiser emplit de désir.

Il se pencha vers moi tendis qu'il me demandait l'accés que je lui accordai sans probléme, je tombai en arrière, il resta au-dessus de moi sans pour autant rompre le baiser. Nous parvîmes à nous séparer à bout de souffle. Il avait des rougeurs aux joues et ses méches ébènes tombaient à côté de mon visage, il était magnifique.

\- Je te veux Naruto... chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Il commença à caresser mon torse, passant sa main sous mon t-shirt alors que je souriai devant son envie soudaine et réciproque. Malheureusement pour lui je pris le dessus et les rôles s'invércerent avant qu'il n'est put dire ouf.

Il poussa un soupir de protestation, alors que je souriais en voyant son air boudeur terriblement adorable. Il plongea ensuite ses onyx dans mes océans qui captérent toute mon attention. Je lui lançai un regard amoureux et commença ensuite a l'embrasser doucement avec tendresse.

Je sentis ses mains passer sur mes hanches pour tirer mon t-shirt vers le haut. Je compris ce qu'il comptais faire et l'aidai; je levai les bras pour enlever ce bout de tissus qu'il jugeait génant. Ses mains froides jetèrent le vêtement au loin, sans même le regarder et il vint faire courir le bout de ses doigts sur mon torse.

Il haussa un sourcil et me regarda d'un air amusé

\- Tu as un tatouage ?

Il fixait cette drôle de spirale que j'avais au niveau du nombril .

\- C'est une tache de naissance, je l'ai toujours eus.  
\- Sa me parais bien distinct pour une tache de naissance...  
\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qui me préoccupe en ce moment ?  
\- Non. Souria-t-il.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau, j'étais officiellement devenus accroc à ses lêvres devenus ma drogue. Je sentis ses mains descendre jusqu'à ma boucle de ceinture, observant chaque réaction de mon épiderme. Un petit sourire coquin s'accroche à ses lèvres mais je pense rêver. Mon coeur n'avait certainement jamais battus aussi vite. Des insectes avaient élus domicile dans mon estomac.

Malgré son embarras apparent, il ne faiblissait pas. C'est moi qui, amusé, cessa ses gestes et lui attrapa les poignets. Je lui embrassa le cou en l'entendant soupirer de protestation.

\- On est pressé ? chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Il poussa un petit rire ne faisant qu'augmenter mon désir de l'avoir pour moi seul. Pendant que je l'embrasse tendrement, passionnément, je retirais son pantalon. Son souffle s'accélèra et il quitta ma bouche le temps de retirer son t-shirt qui rejoint vite le mien et nous lançons dans un nouveau baiser effréné.

Sans pourtant lacher ses lêvres, je retira mon jean's que j'avais enfiler pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure. Nous ne sommes qu'en caleçons l'envie montant en puissance, la température aussi. A l'intérieur de moi mon cœur faisait un vacarme assourdissant et mon souffle se mêle à la cadence, ne voulant pas ralentir.

Je laissa l'une de mes mains lui provoquer des frissons tandis qu'elle caressait son torse, alors que l'autre glisse au bas de son dos, relevant son bassin pour qu'il entre plus en contact avec mon entrejambe.

Il gémit en plaquant une main sur le drap, l'autre sur ma nuque, griffant légèrement ma peau, montant ensuite tirer mes cheveux.

\- Naruto... soupire-t-il, achevant de m'exciter.

Je descends lentement en déposant des baisers papillions le long de son torse, de son ventre, alors que ma mains frôla son membre. Il poussa un gémissement, lorsque je retira ce dernier morceau de tissus commençant à être trop étroit.

Il rejoigna les autres dans un magnifique vol plané que je ne pris pas peine d'admirer. Sasuke se retrouvait devant moi nu pour la première fois. Embarrassé, il m'entoure de ses jambes et m'attire violemment vers lui.

\- Pervers ! répliqua-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer dans le baiser, me mettant à rire et d'autant plus qu'il riait avec moi. Je m'écarte et lui souris à la fois amoureusement mais aussi perversement. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de lui, et plonge dans ses yeux captivants .

\- Tu vas avoir mal si je ne te prépare pas...

Tétus comme il est , il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me donna une réponce à laquel je m'attendais.

\- Je m'en fous...

J'embrasse sa joue, murmurant un « je t'aime » au passage et je me penche, écartant ses jambes. Je le sens se tendre, prêt à m'avaler dans son étroite intimité. Mais plutôt que m'enfoncer déjà en lui, risquant de le blesser plus que de le satisfaire, j'y entre un premier doigt, que j'ai discrètement suffisamment mouillé.

Il eut un léger sursaut alors que je l'enfonçe précautieusement essayant à la fois de l'habituer et de l'éxiter. Son visage perdit de son embarras pour laisser plaçe à un appel au viol.

\- Q-Qu'est ce que... t-tu... fais... idiot ? parvint-il à articuler.

J'embrasse son front au moment même où j'introduis un deuxième doigt.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffre pour ta premiére fois, voila tout...  
\- J-Je suis pas une... une fille, pas besoin de me ahha de me aaaaannn...

Je lui fis un sourire vinqueur et il avoua silencieusement sa défaite, alors qu'un troisième doigt rejoind les deux autre avec délicatesse. Ses gémissements ne firent qu'augmenter mon éxitation grandissante, alors que je retirai mes doigts, il grogna de nouveau.

\- Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin... protesta-t-il à bout de souffle.  
\- Depuis quand je t'écoute, moi ? demandais je, innocemment.  
\- Baka !

Toujours en érection, je me positionne et impatiemment, amoureusement, je le pénètre doucement. Il se tendit de nouveau et la voix de Sasuke s'éléva dans la piéce en un cris de douleur, je me mord la lèvres. Je le pénetra tout de même en m'arretant pour le laisser souffler un peu. Je lui laissa le temps de s'habituer.

Aprés quelques secondes, il bougea ses hanches pour me signaler qu'il est prêt, je viens poser l'une de mes mains près de son visage, et me retire presque totalement pour me rengainer à l'intérieur.

\- Aaaaaaaah ! Naruto...

Je le vois se mordre violemment la lèvre pour retenir ses cris, il était totalement à moi et j'en étais comblé, il m'a offert ses sourires qu'il n'adressait à personne, il m'a offert ses rire et il s'offre à moi, je crus presque que personne ne pouvait être plus heureux que moi en se moment même.

Je niche mon visage contre le sien, lui embrassant le cou. Quand je trouvai le point sensible, il attrapa mes cheveux et il gémis de plaisir en mordant sa lèvre à sang pour se retenir de crier tellement le plaisir était grand.  
Je ne pus résister sur le moment à lécher le sang qui coulais sur son menton tandis que je continuais d'aller toujours plus loin et profond en lui.

\- Oui... Oui... halète-t-il entre chaque va-et-vient, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. C-Continue... E-Encore ! Naruto...

Je ne peux m'empecher d'accélérer et d'y aller plus fort, non seulement ses cris m'éxitent comme pas possible et en plus il me griffe les épaules à sang et en profite pour boire le liquide qui s'en échappe. Je commençais à fatigué dans un dernier coup de rein je me liberas et me rattrapai à temps de ma main pour ne pas l'écraser.

Je reprends mon souffle avant de me laisser tomber à côté de Sasuke. Nous fixâmes le plafond pour tenter d'apprendre à avoir une réspiration normale, j'étais épuisé mais heureux comme jamais. Je regarda Sasuke qui me regardais avec tendresse et fatigue encore dans les vappes, mais sourit faiblement.  
Je pris la couverture pour nous couvrir et une fois que j'eus repris ma place il se pelota contre mon torse et ferma peu à peu les paupiéres.

\- Je t'aime, Sasuke...

Il ronronne comme un chaton entre ses lèvres, puis épuisé, il s'endort presque aussitôt. Je ne tarde pas a le rejoindre au pays des songes.

* * *

Et voila c'est terminer pour cette fois si. Encore désolé pour le retard. promis je fait vite pour le prochain chapitre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : **L'amour d'un vampires

**Auteur : **et non ce n'est pas moi c'est Ma Zuzu d'amour qui a écrit cette superbe fiction. Je ne le dit pas souvent mais c'est pour cela que je le rappelle.

**Raiting : **M

**Paraing : **Narusasu

**Disclaimers : **les personnages appartiennes à Masashi Kishimoto est l'Histoire à Narusasu-X alias Mizu.

**État de la fiction : **30 chapitre TERMINER.

**État de publication : **15 chapitre

**Parution : **comme je vais entré au lycée je vais reprendre un rythme stricte qui va être de 1 chapitre par semaine que je posterais sois le mercredi ou le samedi ou le dimanche je verrais.

**Note : **Et me revoilà... pour faire de la samba ! XD Non bien sûre je ne fait pas de samba et bien sûre je vous poste – ENFIN – ce chapitre tant attendu. Je remercie tous ceux qui laisse un review même si ce n'est pas ma fiction ça me fait plaisir car ça montre que les personne la lise et dise ce qu'il en pense.

* * *

Chapitre 15  
Tempête chez les Uzumaki

(POV normal)

\- Comment ça, ils ne sont pas là ?! s'exclama Deidara, ah ! c'est sur il va se faire défoncer ! Nagato ne va pas, mais pas du tout aimer...

Tandis que le blond faisait des pas circulaires au milieu du salon, il tenta de réfléchir tant bien que mal où se trouvait Naruto, et s'il ne trouvais pas d'endroit suspect il devrait encore plus se creuser la tête pour trouver une excuse à Nagato...

Itachi était assis sur le canapé a côté de Gaara, il regardais la frimousse blonde tourner dans tout les sens, stressé.

\- Je n'ai vus que Naruto ce matin, expliqua le roux pour tenter d'attirer l'attention du blond dont les tours lui donnait le tournis.

Deidara s'arrêta et observa ses interlocuteurs, l'échange de regard dura quelques secondes tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient tous où les fugueurs auraient pus aller.

\- Il y a un parc, suggéra Itachi, pas loin de chez nous, Sasuke aime cet endroits, nous devrions y jeter un œil.

Deidara acquiesça directement tandis que Gaara jugeait leur idée fausse.

\- Je connais Naruto et je crois que malgré tout ce temps il n'a pas changer.  
\- Ouais et alors ?! protesta l'hybride.  
\- Quand Naruto veux éviter quelqu'un il va chez l'un de ses proches, il a toujours marcher comme sa, je m'étonne que tu ai oublier sa...

Deidara grogna devant l'évidence.

\- Tu m'énerve Gaa-baby !

Deidara utilisait auparavant souvent cette insulte envers lui lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient pour la simple raison que Gaa pleurait vraiment pour un rien.

\- Sa t'énerve d'avoir tord tu veux dire ... Dei-girl ?

Ah celle la, ça faisait bien longtemps que Deidara ne l'avait pas entendus, il avait toujours aimer avoir les cheveux longs et Gaara ne manquait jamais une occasion de le traiter de fille. Cette forme d'insulte réchauffa le cœur nostalgique du blond qui pourtant laissa une apparaître une vaine sur son front .

\- Décidément j'ai un sérieux problèmes avec les No Sabaku...  
\- Hein ? s'enquit le roux.  
\- Nan rien, allons chez toi Itachi.  
\- Hn. Fit le concerné.

Deidara partit vers la sortie tandis qu'Itachi ce levait et Gaara saisit la télécommande pour allumer la TV.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Dei.  
\- Non, mon émission va commencer.  
\- Les télétobies peut être ? Dit le blond en ricanant.

Gaara se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Deidara démarra dans un fous rire intense tendit qu'Itachi esquissait un petit sourire. Deidara cessa de rire et regarda le roux qui avait les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés enfoncé dans le canapé l'air boudeur d'un petit garçons.

\- Non plus sérieusement, tu préfère regarder un dessin animé plutôt que de chercher ton meilleur ami ?  
\- Encore une fois tu ne réfléchis pas ! Il est avec Sasuke ça ne fais aucun doute, je n'ai jamais vu deux sang pur et en plus vampire ce faire vaincre !  
\- Ouais tu as raison ...  
Deidara se tourna vers Itachi qui avait le regard emplit de perplexité.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- C'est pour sa que je ne voyais pas... donc toi et Naruto êtes des vampires au sang pur...  
\- Merde !

Le but de Nagato et Naruto en venant ici était de rester discret ... étant donné qu'Itachi était un Uchiha il le sentait très mal. Gaara avait tout gâché et s'en rendait bien compte, Itachi était à présent au courant et comprenait pourquoi son frère était rentré en sanglots la veille avant de venir ici.

Le brun compris que le clan Uzumaki avait des survivants. Deidara le fixa dans les yeux, il avait peur. Peur qu'Itachi s'en prenne à présent au siens, peur pour leur avenir. Et bizarrement il n'en voulait pas à Gaara d'avoir gaffer.

Deidara détourna le regard attendant un coup ou quelque chose. Mais au bout de quelques secondes tout ce qu'il sentit c'était la main d'Itachi ébouriffer ses cheveux.

\- Je n'ai rien entendus, sourit Itachi.

Deidara lui rendit son sourire après avoir poussé en même temps que Gaara un soupire de soulagement.

\- Allons y ! s'exclama joyeusement le blond.

L'Uchiha fit un signe de main à Gaara qui lui rendit d'un signe de tête, il avait aider le brun à ce retrouver seul avec le blond malgré le fait qu'il avait absolument envie de venir.

Il avait tout de suite remarqué que le blond lui avait tapé dans l'œil et voulu lui rendre ce petit service de plus il n'avait pas vraiment mentis pour l'émission. Deidara marchait d'un pas distrait, les mains sur sa nuque, il observait le ciel en suivant de prés Itachi.

Dés qu'il pensait à celui ci il sentait des rougeurs sur ses joues et il ne voulait pas que le brun remarque ce qu'il provoquait sur lui, il avait un minimum de fierté ! Le chemin lui parut long mais lorsqu'il arrivèrent il fut surprit de l'imposante bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui.

Deidara suivit Itachi vers l'intérieur tel un enfant qui part à l'aventure. Itachi trouvait le côté gamin, impulsif et un peu colérique du blond assez attirant, malheureusement il ne s'en préoccupa pas, la porte était ouverte et il était évident que Sasuke se trouvait ici.

Le brun demanda au blond de regarder en bas tandis qu'il allait inspecter l'étage. Il monta les escaliers doucement, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, rien, regarda dans sa salle de bain, rien, la chambre de leur parents, rien, leur salle de bain, rien , la chambre d'Itachi, il ferma discrètement mais rapidement la porte.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise et faillit s'évanouir sur place. Il se reprit lorsqu'une certaine frimousse blonde tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Non l'avertis Itachi plus rapidement que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu.  
\- Heu ... pourquoi ?  
\- Ils ne sont pas ici, cherchons autre part...  
\- N'importe quoi, tu mens.

Le brun arqua un sourcil ne comprenant pas comment le blond avait fait pour comprendre.

\- Bon je t'explique, tu es plutôt du genre calme et observateur et ton simple "non" était prononcé rapidement et tu as détourné le regard, donc...  
\- Je vois.

Deidara profita qu'Itachi baisse sa garde pour ouvrir la porte. C'était une chambre ordonnée tous ce qu'il y a de plus normale, peut être un peut trop plongée dans l'obscurité dont la seule lumière venait de la fenêtre ouvert. La seule chose qui n'était pas parfaitement rangée et en ordre était le lit: dont la couverture était dans tout les sens .

Deidara entra mais ne constata rien à part les draps défet.

\- Pourquoi je n'étais pas supposé entrer ?

Itachi ne comprenait pas. Il entra et regarda autour de lui se demandant comment ils avaient put aller si vite.

\- C'est mal rangé..  
\- Attends tu rigole ! Si tu voyais l'état de la mienne...  
\- Le lit n'est pas fait.  
\- t'es maniaque ?  
\- Non.

Ils firent demi-tour, descendirent les escalier sans prendre le soin d'être discret. Itachi faisait même le plus de bruit possible au cas ou les fugueurs sortiraient de leur cachette qui devait certainement être le placard.

Il se rendit compte que non lorsqu'il les vit tranquillement discuter devant la maison. Itachi parvint à un réabonnement logique. Il s'étaient réveillés, vite habillés et sautés par la fenêtre.

\- Où tu étais toi ! hurla Dei en frappant le haut du crâne du pauvre Naruto.  
\- Calme toi ! Aie ! J'étais dans le jardin !  
\- Je suis pourtant aller vérifier !  
\- Et bien tu as mal regardé !  
\- Tss ! Débile ! Refais jamais sa !

Deidara enlaça Naruto et le sera contre lui, il avait été véritablement inquiet, on pouvais voir deux touffes blondes s'entre-méler faisant ressortir leur similitude.

L'Uchiha profita de cet instant pour s'approcher de son cadet et lui murmurer :

\- Dans ma chambre Sasuke, vous l'avez fais dans ma chambre...  
\- Désoler ! Souriait il innocemment.

Itachi lui fit comprendre qu'il était pardonner en lui rendant son sourire et ils regardèrent les Uzumaki partirent de leur côté faisant des signes d'au revoir au autres.

\- Qui était en dessous ? Demande le grand frère perversement.  
\- Tu m'énerve ! Hurla le plus jeune.

Sur le chemin, Dei ne cessa de me faire tout un scénarios comme quoi j'allais ramasser en rentrant... je l'avais bien compris, mais pourquoi ? Cette questions allait rester sans réponses jusqu'à ce que nous parlions lui et moi.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Je repensais à ce bel ange au yeux profonds qui c'était offert à moi. Ces lèvres me manquaient déjà, je voulais faire demi-tour et courir jusqu'à lui pour une longue étreinte.

Mais je devais rentrer et affronter mon frère. En parlant de sa quand je suis rentré, Dei est directement monté à l'étage et m'a demander d'aller au salon où Nagi m'attendait.

Il était la debout, mains dans les poches m'invitant à m'asseoir devant lui. Ceci fais, il me regarda avec un sourire en coin, pas très rassurant...

\- Naruto.  
\- Hum ?  
\- J'aimerais des explications.  
\- Sur ?

Ne me dîtes pas qu'il a compris... non il ne parle pas de sa vu qu'il était déjà en colère ce matin au téléphone.

\- La situations avec Sasuke c'est arrangée ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien tant mieux pour toi, mais je voulais surtout te parler de sa.

Il me tendit ma boite de Blood tablettes que je saisis.

\- Et alors ?  
\- J'avais mis un nombre de Blood tablette suffisant pour deux semaines, en occurrence, il y en a plus que ce qu'il devrait y en avoir. Alors.. je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas bus le sang de ton colocataire par inadvertance...  
\- Heu ... comment tu as sus que c'était Sasuke ?  
\- J'ai sentis l'odeur de son sang quand je suis venus de rendre visite avec Dei, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me dérange. Tu ne la pas tuer et sa me va. Ce qui me dérange c'est qu'il ai aussi but ton sang . Et je peux constater que vous avez recommencé en sentant son odeur. Ais je raison ?

Je fis un faible hochement de tête en évitant son regard .

\- Où est le problème alors ?  
\- Le problème ? tu demande où est le problème !

Cela lui semblais ... comment dire ? Ah oui ! Scandaleux, comme si la vérités devait me frapper et que c'était flagrant quoi. Nagi était vraiment, mais vraiment en colère, avec Deidara c'était différent, il se sentais trahis alors que ce n'était qu'un mal entendus.

Pourtant la c'est comme si j'avais pillé un magasin. Ou comme si j'avais brûlé une banniole, on aurait dit un parent qui allait passé un sacré savon sur son délinquant de fils .

Alors qu'en réalités la situations était tout autre

\- Le problème est que ...

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, semblant se calmer en cherchant ses mots, mais il se releva soudain se rappelant parfaitement la faute que j'avais commise.

\- Le problème est que ... reprit il avec plus de calme qu'avant, est qu'a cause de cet échange de sang avec Sasuke, tu t'es liée à lui. Vous êtes connectés. Et sa je ne le tolère pas.  
\- Q-QUOI !  
\- Vous êtes connecté, liés, similaires, tu comprend ou ce n'est pas encore monté ! dit il en haussant le ton.  
\- Et admettons... que ce soit vrais ... qu'est ce qui te dérange exactement ?  
\- Tu pense un peu à elle au moins !

À elle ? Il ose encore parler d'elle après tout ce temps ! Mais j'ai le droit d'être heureux ! J'ai tourné la page. Je vais mieux.

\- Comment ça, elle ! Hurlais je en me levant soudainement sentant la température monté, Je ne te permet pas ! Elle n'a rien à voir la dedans ! Je suis passé à autre chose ! N'ai je pas le droit d'être heureux et de vivre ma vie ?! Au lieux que tu m'attache encore à un destins impossible avec elle alors qu'elle est partie avec tout ceux que nous chérissions il y a si longtemps ! COMMENT OSE TU Encore parler ... Nakuto ... n'a rien à voir avec sa ...  
\- Oh si elle a tout a voir !  
\- Ah oui ! et de quel façons hein ! De quel façons notre sœur à quelque chose à voir là dedans hein !  
\- Car vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre voila pourquoi ! Tu n'as pas à lié de lien comme sa Naruto !

(temps mort ! petite parenthèse ! Dans les familles de sang pur il est plutôt courant de marier un frère et une sœur pour ne pas mélanger les sang afin que la descendance reste pure et donc puissante et en occurrence Naruto était censé épouser Nakuto, fin de la petite parenthèse)

\- En gros tu es en train de m'avouer que notre sœur est en vie !  
\- Non je n'ai pas dis sa ! Enfin si peut être ! Mais je t'interdis de fréquenter Sasuke ! Il en est hors de question !

J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre qu'il y ai toujours une épreuve à surmonter tout le temps ! J'en ai marre qu'il y ai toujours quelque chose qui m'empêche d'être heureux avec lui !

\- Sa suffit ! hurlais je, J'en ai marre de tes mensonges ! J'en ai marre que tout dérape tout le temps ! J'en ai assez tu comprends ! Fous moi la paix un peu ! Maintenant que nous avons échapper à Madara, fais la venir si tu affirme qu'elle est en vie alors ! Pourquoi s'en est il prit à nous d'abord hein ! Explique toi ! Dis moi tout pendant que suis encore la ! Tant que je suis capable de l'entendre !

\- Stop Naruto ! Tu ne saura rien ! Et tout ce que tu va faire c'est oublier Sasuke ! d'ailleurs nous déménagerons bientôt ! Ce ne sera pas la peine de l'éviter longtemps .  
\- Ne fais pas un déménagement à cause de moi voyons ! Je m'en vais.

Je fis demi-tour ne voulant pas lui parler une seule seconde. Je saisis mon sac que j'avais laisser dans l'entrée et y glissa les Blood tablettes. J'aperçus Deidara, assis dans les escalier, il avait tout entendus. Et il paraissait aussi choqué que moi de savoir que Nakuto était en vie.

Je partis sans aucuns remords hormis Sasuke pour qui je versa quelque larmes en versant des sanglots d'excuses .

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminer. Merci pour nous faire de superbe histoire ma Zuzu chérie hehe. Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Naruto sait pour sa sœur ? Où va-t-il aller ? Vous le serez dans le prochain épisode ! * sorts*


	16. Chapter 16

Oui je sais je sais, je suis désoler pour une certeaine personne qui attendait ce chapitre mercredi et elle ce reconnaîtra. Bon pour vous dire mon retard c'est que je viens de rentrer au lycée et je dois dire que ça me stresse assez de plus Dropbox n'enregistrait pas se que je fesais. Je l'ai remarquer maintenant donc je me suis dis que j'allais faire tous le chapitre donc voilà je poste enfin le chapitre 16. Ha et n'oubliez pas un petit review ça fait toujours plaisir surtout que je trouve injuste que j'ai 29 personne qui suivent et 23 qui ont cette histoire en favoris et 11 mille 28 vu alors que je ne reçois que 3 ou 4 reviews par chapitre et encore de fois je n'en ai que 1. Donc laissez un review sinok je vais pensais que cette fiction ne vous plais pas et je compte peut être l'arrêter alors participer surtout que un review ne met que 1 minutes à être écrite. Merci.

Chapitre 16

Menma

( POV Deidara )

Ça faisait deux jours, deux jours que Nagato et moi entiamions des recherches dans tout le village. Nous avions chercher partout et jamais nous ne nous déciderons à laisser tomber.

Naruto avait déjà fugué d'après Nagato, mais jamais si longtemps. Il faut le comprendre ça n'as pas du être simple d'entendre ça. Je n'en revient toujours pas. Il nous a caché que la petite et souriante Nakuto était quelque part en vie.

Comme si ce n'était pas important peut-être ! Je ne lui ai pas adresser la parole depuis d'ailleur, enfin le strict minimum: salut, aurevoir, je t'emmerde, bon app', ect...

Nous continuons les recherches dans Konoha, Nagato commençe à désespérer tandis que le soleil se couche. Nous marchons, à l'affût de chaques mouvement. Il y a un silence de mort.

Mais le silence fut romput lorsque nous appercevont les fréres Uchiha. Ils stoppérent leur discution en nous voyant et préssérent le pas pour nous rejoindre.

\- Bonsoir, salua Sasuke - Bonsoir, répondit Nagato dans un profond soupire.

Je lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il se reprenne , si ila savent que quelque chose ne va pas , ce sera l'interogatoire assurer et Naruto pourrait en profiter pour filer .

\- Naruto n'est pas la ? questionna Itachi en m'observant

Je détourna le regard , géné . Nagato me regarde , ne sachant pas quoi dire . Je pris toute fois mon courage a deux mains pour leur expliquer aprés avoir soupirer .

\- Justement nous le cherchons...

* * *

( POV Nagato )

Il est revenus, celui que je n'aurais jamais voulus revoir. Celui que Naruto et moi avons tenté tant bien que mal de chasser de nos esprits. Celui qui cause le mal partout où il passe. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le revoir aprés tout ce temps.

Il n'est fait que de rage, celles de Naruto. Il est le côté négatif de ce rayons de soleil. Soleil devenus éclipse. Menma est l'opposé de Naruto. il est ce que Naruto n'est pas, enfin ce qui se cache au plus profond de lui qui à présent a pris le contrôle de son corps.

Maman, toi tu saurais quoi faire, tu saurais tout arranger comme tu as toujours si bien sus le faire. Tu avais réussit à faire revenir notre furie blonde. Tu n'est malheureusement plus la pour nous dire comment tu as réussis ce miracle.

Et aujourd'hui il est de retour. Furieux d'avoir été ignorer tout ce temps. Quand il a passé la porte de la maison j'ai espérer rêver ou être dans un cauchemar auquel j'allais me réveiller en sursaut face à une frimousse blonde souriante. Mais revenons à la réalité, ce n'est pas le cas.

En voyant cette chevelure devenue noire par la haine mon envie de m'en prendre à lui augmente en intensité, j'ai le bras levé prés à frapper, mais je le baisse dés que je plonge dans ces yeux bleue profond me rappelant que mon frére est toujours la et que si je m'en prends à lui, j'atteins la personne que je tente désespérément de sauver. Quel horrible situations !

Mais je ne suis pas dans la pire position qui soit. Celui qui va le plus souffrir c'est Sasuke. À cause de ce foutus liens il a dus sentir Naruto et doit être en ce moment même en chemins.

Le pauvre, je n'imagine pas sa déceptions en voyant le Naruto qu'il amait changé ainsi. Alors qu'il venait tout les jours prendre des nouvelles du blond alors que je n'en avais aucunes. Parfois il dormait même dans la chambre de Naruto et y avait passé tout un week end.

Deidara m'a déjà raconté que quand il allait rendre visite à Itachi, il pouvait entendre à plusieurs reprise des sanglots venant de la chambre du jeune Uchiha, ce qui était plutôt rare. Son fére ne pouvait rien y faire, il avait pourtant apparement tout tenté mais Sasuke restait inconsolable.

Quel réaction aura t il en voyant Menma ? (pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris Menma est la haine et la rage de Naruto qui a pris sa place et prit le contrôle de son corps) il restera avec lui, même s'il aura mal.

De plus Menma est plus fort qu'avant, il est la haine et la rage de Naruto, celle ci ayant certainement augmentée du fait de la mort de notre famille et aussi d'avoir été comptenue si longtemps à fait revenir Menma par un événement déclencheur que j'ignore.

Menma... ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de revenir, Naruto commencait à se remettre de la mort de nos parents et de nos proches, il commençait à reprendre gout à la vie, à avoir un peu de bonheur et beaucoup plus de joie de vivre.

Il avait rencontrer sa maraine, tomber amoureux, retrouver son cousin et son meilleur ami, malgré quelques petits problèmes tout allait à merveille. Et toi, tu débarque et tu vas tout gacher, tout ce que Naruto avait si difficilement accomplit pour tenter d'avoir une vie normale malgrés le démon qui sommeil en lui.

Malheureusement (oui y'a beaucoup de blabla mais c'est pour bien expliquer. oui je me tais ^^) c'est aussi de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dus lui parler comme ça et encore moins le laisser partir.

Quand Naruto allait rentrer, je comptais bien m'excuser, et le laisser vivre avec la personne qu'il amait. Son absence m'avait aidée à comprendre que je me fichais des lois de notre famille, le plus important à mes yeux est le bonheur de ce soleil radieux et rien d'autre. Et j'avais l'intention de faire revenir Nakuto mais, à cause de lui tout est compromis.

Mais lui est la et je n'ai aucuns moyens de le faire disparaitre, ce qu'il faudrait se serait de faire s'évaporer le haine qu'il a en lui, enfin j'imagine, c'est pas gagné. Et dire qu'il est la, tranquillement allongé sur le canapé à siffloter, je m'étonne encore de de son calme s'en était frustrant.

Il commençait à m'éxasperer, alors que je me tenais pieds et bras croisés contre le mur. Il en était fier tant qu'il ésquissait un sourire en voyant à quel point je ne le supportais pas, à croire qu'il aime être détester.

C'est un peu pour sa que je déteste voir Naruto déprimer, j'ai l'impression et la peur d'y voir Menma.

\- Tu compte rester la longtemps ? demandais je.  
\- J'habite ici que je sache...  
\- Naruto habite ici, pas toi.  
\- Naruto par ci ! Naruto par la ! Pourquoi tout ne revient qu'à lui hein ?

Il s'approcha et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Il continua à avançer jusqu'à moi prenant soin de plaçer sa tête à côté de mon visage de façons à ce que je voie encore son sourire sadique sur ses lêvres, il me murmura l'oreille.

\- Tu sais que si je prenais sa plaçe ni vus ni connus je t'apporterais plus que lui...

Il mordilla l'orbe de mon oreille et je le repoussa d'une main, comment osait il ?!

\- Tss !  
\- Bref je disais ? dit il en s'éloignant, ah oui ! Naruto est le centre de touts les intérêts ! Des intérêts de tout le monde ! (il illustra ses paroles par des gestes thêatraux ridicules ) Il est dans tes intérêts, dans ceux de Deidara qui ne souhaiterais apparement que son bien ! ahahaha ! N'oublions pas ce cher Sasuke ! Ahaha ! ce serais dommage de l'exclure ! Ah ! Et pendant que j'y pense ! Madara est lui aussi intéresser par Naruto. Décidément ça n'en finis pas ! Tu dois te demander, pourquoi je suis de retour n'est ce pas ?

Il fit un sourire qui s'étira sur tout le long de son visage dans un mélange de sadisme et de démence accompagné d'un petit rire mesquin.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre à vrais dire...  
\- Tu n'est pas fort aux devinettes ! Bon je te donne la réponce ! c'est "oui" ! Donc Naruto a découvert que sa famille avait été décimée parce que Madara convoitais le démon sceller en lui ! Je ne te dis pas le nombre de chose qu'il c'est demandé ! Ahaha ! c'était à en perdre la tête ! Il t'en a d'abord voulus de lui avoir caché sa ! Et il a ensuite culpabiliser ! Il m'en a fais voir beaucoup avant de me laisser sa place ! Ahaha !

Tandis qu'il riait d'un rire dément, je venais d'entendre l'élément déclancheur de l'apparition de Menma.

\- Qui lui as dis ?  
\- oh ?

Il s'arreta de rire et me fixa avec mépris et froideur, un sourire en coin.

\- les devinnettes sont terminées pour aujourd'hui !

Il garda son air froid laissant tomber son sourire et s'affala dans un lourd soupire que le canapé. Je leva les yeux au ciel. Il stoppa tout mouvement et un frissons sembla le parcourire dans tout le corps, une fois les effets discipés ces yeux qui étaient alors écarquillés redevinrent déments lorsqu'il me regarda un sourire triomphant sur les lêvres.

Il avait remarqué quelque chose. Je tendis l'oreille et réussis à percevoir une respiration saccadée venant de la porte qui s'ouvrit violement.

\- On va bien s'amuser... murmura Menma.

Je pouvais sentir le coeur de l'individus se rapprocher rapidement aussi rapidement que les battements de son coeur animés par l'espoir. Il arriva a mon grand regret au salon, des cernes sous ses yeux onys et sa peaux encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, c'était d'un pâle maladif.

Sasuke était paralysé en contemplent celui dont il ésperait tant le retour. Qui n'était pas exactement la personne à qui il pensait.

\- Bonjour Sasuke !

La machoire de Sasuke se crispa tandis qu'il s'approcha lentement de cette personne qui avait osé le saluer avec tant de légèreté.

\- Salut !? C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ! Menma...

Sasuke lui mit une droite, bien sur pendant tout le temps qu'il était rester ici j'avais pris le temps de lui parler de Naruto et en particulier de Menma dont je soupçonnais/redoutais le retour.

Il allait recommençer mais ce stoppa en se souvenant qu'il touchait Naruto de cette maniére.

\- Bien, sourit Menma comme si rien ne s'était passé, maintenant que les présentation sont faites ! Autant faire connaissance.

Sur ce, il saisit Sasuke et le porta tel un sac à patate sur les épaules. Celui ci ralla et ce debatit tant bien que mal en lui mettant des coups de poings dans le dos mais ça n'avait aucun effets.

\- Je serais rentrer pour diner, passe le bonjour de ma part à Dei !

Il me fit un clins d'oeil et sortit, emportant Sasuke avec lui. J'avais été impuissant, j'aurais pus faire revenir Naruto si j'avais arrangé mieux que sa l'arrivée de Sasuke...

\- Désespèrent...

* * *

( POV Normal )

Voilà maintenant quelques minutes que Sasuke se faisait trimballer à droite à gauche par Menma. Il se débattait toujours. Et avait l'impression de parler dans le vide.

\- TU VA ME LÂCHER OUI BAKA ?! OÙ TU M'EMMENE ?! ÇA T'ARRIVE SOUVENT D'EMMENER LES GENS CONTRE LEUR VOLONTER ?! RELACHE NARUTO ESPECE DE...

\- Ta gueule ! Tu commençe a m'agacer ! hurla Menma.

Sasuke se calma et Menma le posa. Il était sur le toit du lycée. Sasuke ne s'en était pas apperçus, trop occupé à ce débattre.

\- Libére Naruto ! ordonna Sasuke en serrant les poings.  
\- Sache que si je fais tout ça c'est pour lui ! Je suis toute la rage et la souffrance qu'il a contenus si longtemps ! Je porte son fardeau lorsqu'il devient trop lourd ! Je l'apaise et lui enleve un poid conciderable ! Ahahah ! Et tu me demande de le libérer ?! Mais je suis la pour son bien ! Je libére ma haine autour de moi et celle ci disparus Naruto reviendra ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Il y a bien évidement d'autre moyens... dont ceux de cette garce de Kushina ! Alors...

Il s'approcha de Sasuke qui eu un petit mouvement de recul. Menma se rapprocha et à son oreille il mumura avec sensualité

\- ... Tu es un obstacle a éliminer Sasuke... Ne m'en veux pas mais sa fais partie de mes plans... Et tu pourrais bien en faire partis...

Il fit un sourire mesquin et partit avant de lancer froidement :

\- On se voit demain en cours !

* * *

Et voila. Encore desolé pour le retard et aussi si il y a encore des fautes. Alors un review ? Siouplait ?


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou tous le monde c'est moi Rosie et je suis de retour. XD Alors tous d'abord je reste déçue que malgré le message que j'ai écrit au chapitre précédent je n'ai que... 1 review. Oui 1 seul review et je remercie vraiment cette personne. MERCI Yullena. Et donc je te dédicace ce chapitre si tu le lis. Ha et aussi un petit cadeau, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux ( enfin il ne faut pas exagéré XD. ) Donc je laisse mon mail pour toi et pour ceux qui veulent me contacté pour cette fiction ou les autres ou tous simplement me parler. ^^ Voilà alors Yullena encore merci. Et laissez des reviews ! ( mon mail et enlevez les espaces ) julia. uchiwa ( le signe arobase [ que je n'arrive pas à faire ] ) aol. fr ou envoyez un PM.

Bon j'avais envie de le mettre demain ( Mercredi 10 septembre ) mais je le mes ce soir. ( on va voir si j'ai plus de review ).

Petite Note: je bloque un peu sur l'écriture du chapitre trois de " Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! " étant donné que les cours ont repris et que je suis en seconde et que j'ai des parents qui sont toujours sur mon dos mais qui me veulent du bien ( enfin on se le demande. ) Je serais plus à cheval sur mes étude mais je ne vous oublie pas ^^. Aller je vais vous laissez lire cette fiction qui est toujours à ma Zuzu !

* * *

Chapitre 17

Menma à étésuivit...

Naruto était partit, Sasuke s'en rendait compte. Il se promit de le faire revenir par tout les moyens. Il aimait Naruto et n'avait jamais autant aimé de toute sa vie.

Il commençait aussi à en avoir marre qu'il y est un obstacle qui se dresse entre eux à chaque fois que le situation s'améliore. Il se promit de protéger Naruto, et d'abattre chaque obstacles.  
Et qui aurait put croire, en croisant le regard impassible de cet Uchiha que sur le toit du lycée, la où il avait pour la première fois parler à celui qu'il aimait : une larme dévalerait sa joue.

Le remplaçant de Naruto était rentré depuis longtemps. Il avait enlevé son t-shirt et c'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. (bande de pervers ! ) Ses mains reposaient sur le lavabo tandis qu'il crachait du sang. Faire souffrir Sasuke en ayant un lien avec lui le touchait, ça n'allait pas être simple pour ce venger.

Menma se fichait que tout le monde le considère comme une ordure. Ce serait tout à fais logique vu qu'il est la souffrance et la haine du blond. On pourrait croire qu'il ne veux que le mal, et pourtant non.  
Il n'avait pas mentis à Sasuke, il voulait réellement le bien de Naruto dont il était l'origine. La seule personne qu'il n'est jamais aimait et tenait à maintenir en vie était l'hôte de Kyubi. Il voulait se venger de Sasuke car il savait que Naruto avait souffert par sa faute, Menma était bien placé pour savoir ça.

Mais il savait que Naruto n'avouerait jamais que c'était la faute de Sasuke, il l'aimait trop pour sa. Et comment se venger de Sasuke et répandre la haine de Naruto pour l'apaiser en sachant que quand le blond reviendrait il souffrirait. Ce serait un cycle interminable. Voila a quoi était livrée les pensée de Menma.

Il releva son regard vers la glace, essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait encore. Il sourit de démence et de sadisme lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tête. Ses intentions étaient claires et avaient pour seul but d'apaiser la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux. La personne dont il avait été obligé de prendre le corps.

Il se vêtit d'une veste rouge vif, un t-shirt noir que le blond n'avait jamais mit, ce qui était plutôt dommage car sa le rendait assez sexy, et pour finir un jeans noir moulant ses fesses auquel il ajouta des chaînes en argent ; histoire de faire baver Sasuke. Menma allait en quelque sorte le narguer avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

Sasuke serait dégoûté à l'idée de voir un corps si sexy qu'est celui de Naruto et de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir car Menma était la. Le brun en ricana d'impatience. Il aperçut sur le bureau, le collier de Naruto qu'il avait laissé la en rentrant un peu plus tôt. Menma hésita, puis mit le collier.

C'était une façons de ce dire que Naruto était encore la. Il s'avança, mais se stoppa de surprise en entendant clairement une voix dans son esprit, une voix qu'il aimait entendre.

Celle du petit blond qui avait réussit à trouvé la force de lui faire parvenir quelque mots triste oui mais il était quand même heureux car il était sur de ne jamais plus entendre sa voix.

...Pas trop de dégâts...s'il te plaît...

Menma soupira, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps laissa échapper un sourire sincère qui disparut bien vite. Le blond lui demandait ça pour se rassurer lui même mais il savait que de toute façons Menma allait en profiter pour s'amuser.

\- Promis Naruto... murmura le brun.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et sauta. Oui il sauta du 2ème étage sans aucune égratignure. (c'est un vampire quoi ! ) La nuit était tombée. Les étoiles illuminaient le ciel qui brillait de milles feux, une nuit magnifique. Semblable à la première nuit de Naruto au lycée de Konoha.

Il marcha en direction du portail en passant devant le cerisier sous l'oeil attentif de Nagato qui le guettait depuis la fenêtre Le brun le remarqua et lui sourit avant de disparaître dans la pénombre.

Il se balada par la suite au hasard dans les rues de Konoha, tentant de fuir le plus possible la lueur aveuglante des lampadaires. Il s'approcha tel un voleur du lycée, et entra par effraction par une fenêtre qu'on avait oublié de fermer par mégarde. Menma fouilla dans les souvenirs de Naruto afin de savoir où se trouvait le bureau de la directrice.

Il s'y rendit prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit guettant le moindre signe qui portait a croire qu'il y avait une caméras. Il s'approcha de la pille de dossier présente sur le bureau sachant parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait : le dossier de Sasuke Uchiha.

Il tomba par hasard et chance dessus, puis l'ouvrit. La première page était consacrer au informations générales. Le brun glissa son doigt le long de la feuille en cherchant l'information qu'il avait besoin.

Il passa par bien des choses : Nom, prénom, âge, classe, retard, absences, absences non justifiées, dossier judiciaire (vierge bien sur), médecin, numéros de la famille, numéros de portable (il enregistra celui ci sur le portable de Naruto), et enfin l'adresse !

Il l'enregistra dans son esprit : " 25 rue des Sharingan. " Il partit aussi discrètement et rapidement qu'il était venus. La rue des Sharingan... Il la chercha longtemps avant de tombé dessus par hasard en suivant du regard un petit chat noir.  
Les maisons n'étaient pas entassés comme à l'anglaise, non. On pourrait pourtant le croire en sachant qu'il y a des numéros pour chaque maisons, et en effet chaque maison avait un terrain bien à elle, espacé, grande maison, un cartier de riche en gros.

Le brun défilait devant les maisons cherchant la bonne. Le 25, voyons... 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, ah ! 25 ! Le brun s'approcha. Il sauta le grillage avec facilité, même si celui ci le dépassait d'un demi mètre. Il aperçut une fenêtre ouverte, décidément les gens n'étaient vraiment pas prudent.

Et c'est avec une agilité insoupçonnée qu'il monta à la façade, jusqu'à la fenêtre dont les rideaux blanc étaient portés par le vent. Menma jeta un coup d'oeil histoire de voir où il avait atterrit. Et la coup de chance ! La chambre de Sasuke.

Celui-ci dormait et avait visiblement le sommeil agité, le visage en sueur la respiration saccadée. Menma ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'inquiétude a cause du lien. Il allait mettre la première étape de son plan à exécution. (Non il ne va pas le violer, mais si vous n'êtes pas sage c'est se qu'il se passera ! )

Le brun s'allongea auprès de Sasuke et le sera dans ses bras, celui ci s'apaisa. Le lien qu'il avait avec Naruto le calmait au contact de son corps, en sentant son odeur. L'Uchiha se pelota au creux de l'épaule de l'intrus.

Menma veilla sur lui une bonne partie de la nuit, un léger sourire attendris sur ces lèvres. S'il n'avait pas eu ce lien, il aurait exécute son plan de vengeance et serait partit.

Sasuke sentit une chaleur rassurante qui l'entourait, il devina que c'était Naruto. Son odeur était la, il sentait des mèches de ses cheveux soyeux sur ses paupières.

\- Naruto... murmura Sasuke, J'ai fais un horrible cauchemars et tu... MERDE !

Il avait ouvert les yeux, criant dans les tympans du pauvre Menma qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et par conséquent était de mauvaise humeur. Il se dégagea de son étreinte tandis que le brun s'étirait et faisait craquer ses vertèbres au niveau du cou pour s'éveiller malgré se réveil brutal qui l'avait mit de mauvaise humeur.

\- Dégage de la !  
\- Non.  
\- Alors... Relâche Naruto ! cria Sasuke en lui pointant un doigt accusateur.

Il se mit presque à sangloter et reprit dans un souffle tremblant.

\- P-Pourquoi Naruto ? Je te déteste ! Tu es partis comme sa, sans rien dire et tu...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Menma trembler, se retenant d'exploser de rire.

\- Mon pauvre petit Sasuke ! Désoler de t'interrompre ! Je t'en pris ! continus ! Il t'entend ! Sa haine et sa souffrance ne fait qu'augmenter grâce à toi ! JE ne fais qu'augmenter ! Mais tiens ! en parlant de ça ! Tout est de ta faute Sasuke ! Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? Sans toi Naruto n'aurait jamais autant souffert ! S'il ne t'avait jamais rencontrer, si tu n'avais jamais exister, JE ne serais pas la, et Naruto serait bien mieux, crois moi ! Mais je t'en pris continus ! Continus d'ajouter de la souffrance à ce pauvre petit ! Ahaha ! Plus tu continuera plus je ferais de dégâts autour de moi pour répandre la haine de Naruto et plus il souffrira en revenant ! Et je viendrais à nouveau ! Tu as déclencher un... comment on dit déjà ? ah oui ! Un cercle vicieux ! Sasuke ! Aahahaha ! Tout est de TA faute !

Menma fronça les sourcils de rage et disparut, alors que Sasuke s'effondrait à terre affrontant la dure réalité. Menma était content. Il avait fait ce qu'il voulait faire la veille : faire culpabilisé Sasuke.

Mais il n'avait pas tord, si Sasuke n'avait pas existé, Naruto n'aurait jamais eu cette conversation avec Nagato et ne serait jamais partit, et Menma n'aurait jamais été la de nouveau.

Il marcha, le soleil était déjà levé, il détestait le jour et le soleil : ça faisait mal au yeux. Son seul soleil c'était Naruto. Il arriva dans une rue qui conduisait directement au lycée, les internes commençaient à y aller, il était presque 6h, ils devaient déballer leur affaires.

Il n'allait pas au lycée pour suivre les cours, il savait que c'était là-bas qu'il pourrait le mieux se défouler. Il était suivit depuis quelques minutes et ça commençait a l'agacer. Menma se retourna brutalement et donna une droite à celui qui le suivait.

\- Oh, tiens ! Bonjour Gaara ! sourit Menma (on est d'accord, quand Menma sourit avec des paroles ironiques c'est un sourire sadique )  
\- Menma... dit celui ci en essuyant péniblement le sang qui commençait a couler de ses lèvres, ça fait bizarre de te revoir...  
\- Moi aussi j'en suis ravis !

Ni vu, ni connus, aussi vite que le vitesse de la lumière (qui je rappel est de 300 000 km/sec) il plaqua violemment Gaara contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Menma pressa son corps contre le siens, il allait se défouler. Gaara se débattais du mieux qu'il pouvait, le brun sourit à cette vue. Le roux se tortillait dans tout les sens même s'il savait que c'était inutile face à la puissance d'un vampire au sang pure.

Pour qu'il cessa de bouger, le brun prit soin de faire se frotter leur entre-jambe. Gaara gémit, mais ne bougea plus. Le brun, satisfait, lécha le sang qui coulait encore au coin des lèvres de Gaara.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi maintenant ? se demanda sensuellement Menma.

Il passa sa main sous le t-shirt du roux, le griffant, à sang. Ses gémissements de douleur amusaient Menma. Il voulut aller encore plus loin, mais ne bougea plus.

\- Stupide maître des ombres ! grogna Menma.

Gaara jeta un coup d'oeil au dessus de l'épaule de Menma. Juste derrière ce tenait un jeun homme, brun, au cheveux à la coupe d'ananas. Un maître des ombres, qui venait d'immobiliser celle de Menma.

D'un geste lent de la main, il fis s'écarter le brun aux mauvaises intentions. Il soupira d'ennuis, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. Gaara resta sous le choc de l'intervention de l'inconnu, il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir penser à utiliser ses pourvoir, quel idiot !

\- Je suis arrivé à temps on dirait...

Sa voix se faisait emplis d'ennui et paraissait détachée. Il n'avait pas quitté Menma des yeux, qui ce débattait de son mieux.

\- LÂCHE MOI FEIGNASSE ! COMMENT AS TU OSE VENIR ICI !

\- Qui es tu ? demanda le No Sabaku ignorant totalement son agresseur devenus captif.  
\- Shikamaru Nara. J'ai fais un bout de chemin avec Naruto pendant un peu plus d'une semaine. Nous avons beaucoup parlé. Menma c'est transformer alors que j'étais avec lui, j'ai pensé préférable de le suivre. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu es Gaara le meilleur ami combatif ?  
\- Heu... ouais possible...  
\- Bon ! Si tu ne me lâche pas c'est moi qui m'en occupe tête de con ! Je veux aller en cours moi !  
\- C'est ça ouais... articula le Nara.  
\- Bon ben !

Menma se libéra de l'emprise de Shikamaru, celui ci écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, personne n'avait jamais réussit à défaire d'une tel technique, le Nara était bouche bé de la puissance de se vampire au sang pur, mais il reprit bien vite dans un soupire son visage empreint d'ennuis.

Menma leur adressa un sourire amusé comme si ce n'était qu'un jeux : On-continus-plus-tard !

\- Au revoir rouquin !

Il partit .

\- Il faut parler à Sasuke, déclara Shikamaru.  
\- Je suis de ton avis.  
\- c'est bon à savoir, sourit le Nara.

À suivre...

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminer pour aujourd'hui. Alors review ? ( yeux du chat boté ).

Pour vous faciliter la tâche de quoi écrire dans votre review voici quelque questions:

\- Votre moment préferer ?

\- Avez vous deviner le plans machiavélique de Menma ?

\- Comment va se passer son premier jour au lycée ?

\- Que va-t-il bien pouvoir faire ?

Alors ?


	18. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un info

Bonjour à tous. Non désolé ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une information que j'estime importante. Alors de 1:

\- Je peux vous dire que je suis vraiment mais vraiment déçu de ne pas recevoir de review. si vous en avez rien à faire je peux comprendre mais ça veux dire qu'elle ne vous intéresse pas. De plus vous êtes assee nombreux à suivre et à avoir mit cette fiction dans vos favoris, la moindre des chose c'est de laisser un petit mot. Je ne suis pas trop demandeuse mais si vous me mettez " j'adore " " cool " "super " ou dans le sens contraire " nul " " à chier " ect au moins vous avez laisser un review. Donc je vais mettre cette fiction en pause pour cette raison mais aussi pour une autre.

2) Si j'arrête la fiction c'est pour pouvoir corrigé tous les chapitre déjà en ligne et ceux à venir comme ça ce sera plus facile et plus beau à lire.

Bon et bien voilà si vous avez quelque cjose à dire vous savez quoi faire. ( laissee un review )

Réponse aux reviews anonyme.

Yullena: merci pour ton avis et ton review ça me fait plaisir.

russkia: merci pour ton avis et la fic est pour l'instant en pose pour la correction mais si j'arrive à avoir assez d'avis et donc de personnes qui veulent la suite je pourrais mettre le chap 18 plus tôt mais pas vraiment corrigé.


End file.
